The Other Side of The Door
by Thihiyas Kim
Summary: Dunia Min Yoongi memang sempit kalau hanya terpusat pada Baek Seulgi saja. Tapi, kalau Min Yoongi mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya sekali lagi, apakah kali ini dia bisa melakukannya dengan benar? BTS, Straight, RnR.
1. Chapter 1 : Siapa yang butuh dasi?

" _ **Yoongi-ya, kau sudah mengerjakan PR sejarahmu? Aku bisa menconteknya? Yoongi-ya, kenapa kau diam terus, sih? Yoongi-ya, aku bosan. Kita pergi menonton saja, oke? Kau tidak mau? Jawab aku Min Yoongi! Aku benci padamu! Yoongi-ya, aku lapar. Yoongi-ya, aku benci sendirian."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Manja sekali. Dan, serius, apa dia tidak capek terus-terusan membuka mulutnya? Yah… Walaupun sedikit menyenangkan juga, karena dia selalu membuat dunia di sekitarku begitu bising. Kadang-kadang, aku juga butuh kebisingan walaupun aku tidak mengatakannya."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Other Side of The Door**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Title : The Other Side Of The Door

Cast : BTS's Min Yoongi, Baek Seulgi (OC), EXO's Park Chanyeol, Other Casts Will Be Revealed During the Story

Genre : Romance, Slight piece of Comedy, Friendship

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Straight

Yang gasuka, jangan dibaca oke? :D

A/N : Holaaaaaaaaaa #Tebarbungalagi Kali ini Ane Bawa Mas Agus Buat Jadi Aktor Disini, karena ane udah gemes banget sama ke-swag-annya dia. Kali ini juga chaptered seperti FF sebelumnya, dan setiap chapter itu beda-beda cerita tapi masih nyambung, kok :D Feel Free to share this to the others, but still put the credit as My Name, Please.

Disclaimer : I Own The Story, Min Yoongi Owns Himself, and Bang PD-Nim Owns Bangtans :D

.

.

.

"Mana dasimu?"

Lagi, pertanyaan yang sama setiap hari.

"Aku tanya mana dasimu?"

Berisik.

"Iiihhh… Kau dengar aku, tidak?"

Dan, menyebalkan.

Min Yoongi segera mendorong kepala Baek Seulgi, dan berjalan melewati gadis itu begitu saja. Cuek. Dingin. Tidak acuh seperti biasa.

Lagipula, kenapa juga ia harus menanggapi Seulgi?

Baek Seulgi yang merasa gemas segera menyusul Min Yoongi sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Yoongi selalu keras kepala, dan sikap ketidakpeduliannya itu selalu membuat darah Seulgi mendidih. Sampai kapan dia harus Seulgi urusi seperti bayi?

"Dasar keras kepala. Kau mau dihukum?"

Yoongi berniat akan segera memakai dasinya saat tiba di kelas nanti.

 _Niatnya_ , sih, begitu.

"Siapa yang peduli, kalau dasiku tidak terpasang—lagi?"

"Kau… Dengar, ya! Kepala sekolah akan menghukummu kalau kau sampai kedapatan kali ini."

"Biarkan saja. " Gumam Yoongi, benar-benar tidak peduli.

Serius, dia bukan anak nakal atau sejenisnya.

Hanya saja, terlalu diawasi dan diatur-atur oleh orang lain membuat Yoongi jadi memberontak agar orang itu kesal. Dan, dalam kasus ini, dia ingin Seulgi jengah dan berhenti mengaturnya seperti seorang _babysitter_.

Tentu saja respon Yoongi itu membuat Seulgi ingin menjambak rambut Yoongi sampai lepas semua, tapi tidak bisa ia lakukan karena mereka sudah berada di area sekolah. Salah-salah, malah Seulgi yang akan berakhir di ruang bimbingan konseling bersama Yoongi untuk menerima omelan.

Jadi, kali ini ia coba acuhkan saja Yoongi.

"Terserah kau!" Seulgi memisahkan diri dari Yoongi, dan segera berlari menghampiri kelompok gadis dari kelasnya yang juga sedang berjalan masuk melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Selamat pagi…"

"Pasti kau bertengkar dengan Yoongi lagi?" Nam Ji Ah segera bisa menebak, begitu melihat Seulgi muncul dengan wajah yang ditekuk—lagi.

"Heol…" Sahut Jung Eun Ji. "Kapan pasangan suami-istri kita ini bisa akur?"

"Kami bukan pasangan suami-istri!" Tukas Seulgi dengan wajah merah padam.

"Lagipula, kenapa kalian harus selalu bertengkar setiap pagi? Kata ibuku, kemarahan di pagi hari itu membuat dewa keberuntungan dan kekayaan jadi takut mendekat."

"Ah, entahlah…" Seulgi menghela napas panjang, lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan aku."

Giliran Ji Ah yang bicara lagi. "Ya, kau serumah dengan Yoongi tapi kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sifatnya? Sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Lebih baik, kau alihkan perhatianmu itu pada Park Chanyeol. Si tampan itu masih tergila-gila padamu."

"Ah, biarkan saja si mata besar itu!" Tukas Seulgi.

Moodnya masih sangat buruk untuk membahas hal-hal yang berbau roman.

Min Yoongi yang melihat Seulgi yang makin menjauh, hanya bisa menghela napas dan melanjutkan berjalan ke kelas mereka di lantai dua gedung paling barat di sekolah. Dia tidak suka saat Seulgi bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan marah-marah padanya seperti sekarang, tapi dia tidak berniat mengatakan apa-apa karena pikirnya lebih baik ia diam dan menghemat energi saja seperti biasa—sebab suasana hati Seulgi akan kembali membaik setelah setengah hari berlalu dan gadis itu akan segera menempelinya lagi dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tidak takut pada kepala sekolah Kim Young Woon. Bertubuh besar, tukang patroli, kejam, menyeramkan. Pokoknya yang terburuk dari yang paling buruk. Setiap hari, di waktu pagi hingga jam pulang, kepala sekolah Kim akan berkeliling dengan mistar kayu panjangnya, menggunakan mata elang kelaparannya itu untuk mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh para siswa, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali segera menghukum para pembuat onar yang kedapatan membuat masalah.

Sudah syukur kalau hanya kena damprat sampai muka menjadi basah kena percikan air liurnya. Yang paling berat, hukumannya bisa macam-macam.

Pokoknya, kepala sekolah Kim—sepaket dengan jutaan peraturannya—terus menghantui hidup setiap orang selama mereka adalah siswa di SMA Daehwa.

Makanya, Baek Seulgi mati-matian mengawasi Min Yoongi, agar cowok kurus berkulit pucat yang kekurangan gerak dan kepekaan sosial itu bisa terhindar dari masalah.

Tapi, Yoongi tidak mau melihat sisi positif itu, dan sekarang seisi kelas sedang menahan napas menanti _musibah_ apa yang akan jatuh menimpa Yoongi dari langit karena tidak mengenakan dasi—kali ini benar-benar kedapatan.

Dan, Yoongi tampaknya benar-benar tidak peduli, karena raut wajahnya begitu damai, dan sikap tubuhnya begitu tenang.

Seulgi yang duduk di belakang kursi Yoongi rasanya benar-benar ingin menjambak rambut cowok itu sampai lepas semua.

"KAU!" Suara kepala sekolah Kim terdengar seperti geledek yang sedang mencari target sambaran. "Kulitmu pucat sekali—pasti karena kurang terkena cahaya matahari, jadi… BERDIRILAH DI TENGAH-TENGAH LAPANGAN SEPAKBOLA DAN ANGKAT TANGANMU SAMPAI BEL MAKAN SIANG!"

Seisi kelas segera dipenuhi dengan dengungan terkejut, sementara Seulgi sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Tamatlah si pucat itu tergoreng sinar terik, walaupun kulitnya tidak akan menggelap semudah itu.

Dengan santainya, Yoongi berdiri dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas.

 _Sesekali berjemur juga tidak apa-apa_. Pikir Yoongi saat menuruni tangga.

Toh, dia juga tidak begitu bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran Sastra pagi ini—membaca selalu membuatnya kehilangan semangat dan mengantuk.

"Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi terkejut dan langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga yang terakhir. Ia segera berbalik.

"Kenapa kau keluar juga?"

Seulgi hanya terkekeh. "Ayo…"

Yoongi pasrah saja saat Seulgi menariknya ke tengah lapangan dan mereka berdua segera mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi dengan otomatis. Dengan mudah, Yoongi menyimpulkan bahwa Seulgi ikut dihukum juga.

Yoongi baru akan bertanya kenapa gadis itu bisa berakhir seperti dirinya, saat ia menoleh dan tatapannya tertuju pada bagian leher seragam Seulgi, dan keningnya segera berkerut samar.

Si konyol berkepang kuda di sebelahnya ini ikut melanggar peraturan? Sejak kapan Baek Seulgi menjadi siswa yang begitu? Belum semenit, keringat sudah memenuhi kening Seulgi dan membuat poninya menjadi lembab.

"Auh! Panas sekali!"

Jelas-jelas bukan tipe yang kuat menahan hukuman.

Menahan senyum, Yoongi kembali melihat ke depan sementara sinar matahari terasa membakar-bakar bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Auh!" Keluh Seulgi lagi, menurunkan kedua tangannya sebentar. "Mengangkat kedua tangan saja sudah sangat buruk, bagaimana mungkin kau tahan dijadikan ikan asin juga?"

Yoongi tidak menanggapi.

Dan, Seulgi yang kesal segera mengangkat kedua tangannya kembali.

"Kenapa kau mau dihukum?"

"Biar saja."

Seulgi menggeleng tidak terima. "Jawabanmu salah."

"Tsk, kenapa tidak diam saja dan pikirkan bagaimana agar kau tidak pernah terkena hukuman seperti ini lagi?"

"Aku haus."

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus traktir aku es krim setelah ini, oke?"

Yoongi malas menanggapi.

"Aku mau yang cokelat kacang. Kau dengar aku?"

Yoongi menghela napas, dan memilih memejamkan mata.

"Kalau kau haus, kau juga bisa membeli satu untukmu sendiri. Aku jamin rasanya enak. Kau mau coba? Cobalah!"

Bahkan ditengah ujian begini, Seulgi tidak pernah berhenti mengganggunya.

.

.

.

Saat jam makan siang tiba, Yoongi dan Seulgi segera kembali ke kelas mereka. Ji Ah dan Eun Ji segera menjerit histeris melihat sahabat mereka berhasil melewati hukuman dengan selamat, walaupun wajahnya tampak kecokelatan—efek terbakar sementara—dan keringat membasahi seluruh wajah hingga ke leher serta atasan seragamnya.

Mereka segera menyambut Seulgi duduk, menghujani gadis itu dengan belasan helai tisu dan sebuh buku catatan tipis yang dijadikan kipas.

"Aigo! Bayi kecil kita…"

"Kau lapar?"

Seulgi mengangguk tanpa daya.

"Kau haus?"

Seulgi lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Seulgi-ya, Pinjam sapu tanganmu." Yoongi berbalik ke belakang.

Tidak mendengar perkataan Yoongi, Eun Ji dan Ji Ah segera menarik Seulgi untuk berdiri lagi dan mereka bergegas menuju ke pintu.

"Ya! Min Yoongi!" Panggil Eun Ji bersemangat, sementara mereka bertiga berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu. "Kami bawa istrimu sebentar, oke?"

Dengan enggan, Yoongi melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar ketiga gadis ricuh itu segera meninggalkan kelas dan memberikannya sedikit ketenangan.

Awalnya wajah Yoongi selalu memerah padam saat banyak yang memanggil Seulgi sebagai istrinya, tapi lama-lama Yoongi jadi terbiasa dan tidak begitu peduli.

Selalu tak acuh

Dingin.

 _Terserah_.

Yoongi kembali menoleh ke belakang, ke arah tas Seulgi yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Dia butuh sapu tangan gadis itu.

Tanpa ragu, ia segera meraih tas Seulgi dan merogoh-rogoh ke dalam.

.

.

.

Eun Ji dan Ji Ah segera membangunkan Seulgi begitu bel pulang berbunyi.

Sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa liurnya yang sudah mengering, gadis itu segera berdiri sambil memakai ranselnya dan mengamati seisi kelas yang sudah kosong melompong itu.

"Mana Yoongi?"

"Lihatlah, begitu bangun siapa yang dia cari?" Sindir Ji Ah, sementara mereka bertiga sudah berjalan meninggalkan kelas. "Dia akan menunggumu di gerbang katanya."

"Kau tidak bisa berpisah dari suamimu sebentar saja, ya?"

"Ya! Dia bukan suamiku!"

"Aigo…" Eun Ji menyikut pinggang Seulgi. "Masih malu-malu mengakui rupanya."

"Apa yang harus diakui, sih?"

"Ya… Sekali lihat saja, setiap orang juga pasti akan tahu kalau hubunganmu dan Yoongi itu berbeda."

"Benar." Ji Ah menimpali. "Kalian tidak pernah memikirkan itu?"

Yoongi sudah pasti tidak pernah memikirkan itu sama sekali—tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar cowok itu pikirkan dengan serius, dan Seulgi rasa dia juga tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Mungkin.

Lagipula, _berbeda_ itu mustahil.

Sejak kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat ia baru berusia satu tahun, ibu Yoongi yang merupakan kepala pelayan di rumahnya, jadi memiliki tugas ganda untuk menjadi pengasuh Seulgi sampai gadis itu berusia dua puluh tahun dan bisa mewarisi semua kekayaan keluarga Baek.

Maksud Seulgi, ia sudah tumbuh besar dan melakukan banyak hal bersama Yoongi sejak ia bahkan baru belajar berjalan. Memberi dan berbagi. Sesuatu yang seperti semua orang duga selama ini, bukanlah hal yang benar-benar akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka.

Seulgi hanya senang menempeli Yoongi, dan walaupun kadang-kadang bersikap sinis atau galak, Yoongi tidak pernah menolak Seulgi dan bahkan selalu melindungi gadis itu.

Apa yang orang-orang lain itu tahu?

Tidak bisa.

Setidaknya, tidak dalam kehidupan yang ini.

"Terserah bagaimana kalian melihatnya."

"Uuhh…" Ji Ah jelas-jelas terdengar menggoda kepasrahan Seulgi. "Bagaimana kami melihatnya, kau menyukai Yoongi dan si pucat itu juga menyukaimu. Gerak-gerik kalian begitu jelas, bahkan isyarat mata kalian saat bertatapan sangat berbeda."

Seulgi ingin sekali menjitak kepala Ji Ah, tapi kedua tangannya masih terlalu pegal untuk digerakkan.

"Apa kalian sudah jadi pengamat sekarang? Belajar saja yang rajin, agar bisa naik kelas dengan peringkat yang membaik!"

"Kau tidak percaya pada kami?" Tantang Eun Ji. Mereka sudah tiba di lantai satu gedung kelas dua, dan mulai berjalan melintasi lapangan rumput yang luasnya tiga kali dari lapangan bola di tengah-tengah area sekolah. "Kau bilang siapa yang dengan sabar mengurusimu saat kau mengalami patah tulang musim panas lalu."

Ingatan Seulgi segera mengembara, dan dia ingat saat mencoba belajar mengayuh sepeda milik Yoongi walaupun si pucat itu sudah mati-matian melarangnya.

"Min Yoongi."

"Betul!" Eun Ji makin bersemangat mengompori Seulgi. "Siapa yang menjagamu saat kau terserang demam tinggi?"

"Min Yoongi."

"Tepat sekali! Dan, kau bilang siapa yang, uhuk, memelukmu saat kau gemetar ketakutan karena suara kepala sekolah Kim? Aku bercanda. maksudku suara guntur pada malam yang diselimuti hujan badai waktu itu?"

Wajah Seulgi segera memerah padam, dan ia akhirnya menghela napas kalah.

"Min Yoongi juga."

"Betul! Bukan kepala pelayan Min, tapi Yoongi!"

Seulgi segera menggeleng-geleng.

"Lalu kenapa? Ya! Dia melakukan itu karena tanggung jawab! Kepala pelayan Min harus menjagaku, otomatis Yoongi juga."

"Uugh…" Ji Ah gemas sekali dengan sikap defensif Seulgi. Mereka bertiga sudah berjarak dua meter dari gerbang, dan sosok kurus Yoongi terlihat bersandar di salah satu pilar penyangga gerbang sambil sesekali menguap. "Terserah kalau tidak mau percaya. Nanti kau juga akan lihat sendiri kalau kami ini benar."

"Terserah. Aku pulang duluan." Pamit Seulgi tidak mau peduli lagi, segera berlari menghampiri Yoongi yang belum melihatnya, meninggalkan Ji Ah dan Eun Ji yang hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Yoongi-ya!"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Seulgi datang, lalu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ke halte bus bahkan sebelum gadis itu tiba di hadapannya. Dengan dongkol, Seulgi mempercepat larinya menyusul Yoongi.

Mereka memang tidak pernah pulang dengan mobil jemputan Seulgi, karena gadis itu tidak ingin terlalu diperlakukan seperti seorang tuan putri.

Seulgi tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa tidak pulang duluan saja?"

"Tidak bisa." Yoongi memandang lurus ke depan. "Kau tidak biasa pulang sendiri."

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku."

"Malas."

"Kau bisa menungguku di kelas."

"Berisik." Gumam Yoongi, dan Seulgi tahu cowok itu merujuk pada dua orang sahabatnya. "Kepalaku bisa sakit kalau sampai mendengarkan mereka."

"Jahat sekali." Keluh Seulgi, tapi ia tersenyum lagi. "Besok pastikan untuk memakai dasi."

"Ugh." Yoongi malas mendengarnya—lebih baik katakan itu pada diri Seulgi sendiri. Dengan enggan, dia menyodorkan sebuah plastik yang sedari tadi ia bawa, masih tidak melihat gadis di sebelahnya itu. "Ambillah."

Seulgi segera mengambil kantong itu dengan antusias dan matanya menjadi berbinar-binar dengan cepat saat melihat apa isi di dalamnya. "Es krim! Rasa cokelat kacang! Huwaa! Kau yang terbaik! Terima kasih, Min Yoongi! Aku menyayangimu!"

"Diamlah dan makan saja!"

"Ihihihihi…" Pipi Seulgi merona samar saat ia melirik si pucat penuh kejutan di sebelahnya itu. "Kau perhatian juga, ya? Apa-apaan ini? Tadinya kupikir kau tidak mau membelikanku."

"Ugh." Keluh Yoongi lagi, membuang muka ke arah lain untuk sesaat, lalu ia menoleh pada Seulgi dengan satu tangan yang terulur lagi. "Pakai ini."

Koyo untuk meredakan nyeri otot?

"Tempelkan sebelum tidur, jadi kau bisa istirahat dengan nyenyak nanti malam."

Seulgi segera saja tersenyum lebar saat mendorong bahu Yoongi, setelah dia mengambil kemasan koyo tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar berkepribadian ganda, ya? Sedikit-sedikit baik, lalu sedikit-sedikit jadi karnivora lagi."

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!"

Apa susahnya mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa banyak berputar-putar?

"Enak saja!" Seulgi segera menyelamatkan kemasan koyo di tangannya itu sebelum dirampas kembali oleh Yoongi, mengangkat kemasan itu tinggi-tinggi dan mengamatinya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan memakainya nanti malam."

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah duduk di halte bus yang sepi.

Dengan suasana hati yang sepenuhnya riang, Seulgi menyantap es krimnya sambil sesekali terkikik senang dan menggumamkan nada-nada seperti anak kecil.

Yoongi melirik Seulgi, dan kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan senyuman tipisnya untuk tidak tersungging.

"Hei…"

"Apa?" Seulgi menoleh ke arah Yoongi.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya—bongkahan es itu?"

"Tentu saja…" Seulgi menggigit potongan kecil es krimnya yang terakhir, lalu membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan salah satu punggung tangan.

"Mau kubelikan lagi lain kali?"

Kedua mata Seulgi membulat senang. "Sungguh?"

Yoongi tertawa pelan, lalu mengangguk dan membuat Seulgi segera memekik senang. Gemas, ia mengacak-acak rambut Seulgi.

PLAK!

"YA!" Yoongi segera mengusap-usap bahunya yang kena pukul."Sakit tahu!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan merusak rambutku!"

"Kau tidak sampai menjadi botak, jadi tidak perlu terlalu mempermasalahkannya!"

"Kau yang tidak tahu tentang wanita mana mengerti hal-hal seperti ini? Aku marah padamu! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Memangnya kenapa rambutmu harus selalu kelihatan bagus? Supaya kau bisa bergaya di depan Park Chanyeol?"

Mata Seulgi membulat lagi, tapi kali ini karena dia kesal. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin selalu kelihatan cantik?"

Yoongi terperangah untuk dua detik itu, tapi kemudian ia segera mendengus dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja…"

"Heol…" Seulgi meledek Yoongi. "Benar-benar menyebalkan…"

Yoongi hanya menghela napas pelan, lalu menguap satu kali.

.

.

.

"Sialan!"

Yoongi segera menoleh ke belakang, saat mendengar Seulgi yang terkesiap dan mengeluarkan umpatan itu. Jung Eun Ji dan Nam Ji Ah belum tiba, jadi suasana pagi di dalam kelas II-B itu masih lumayan tenang, setidaknya bagi Yoongi.

"Ada apa?"

Seulgi meremas leher seragamnya. "Aku lupa memakai dasi."

Yoongi ikut mengumpat—dalam kepalanya.

Ini adalah hari kedua dimana dasi mengacaukan semuanya. Lagipula, siapa yang suruh Seulgi terlambat tidur semalam? Dia jadi kerepotan pagi tadi, kan?

"Kau sudah periksa tasmu?"

Seulgi mengangguk dengan raut wajah pucat pasi, dan Yoongi segera mengumpat lagi.

Pintu kelas yang membuka membuat Yoongi dan Seulgi terkesiap, lalu jantung keduanya mencelos saat melihat jika itu adalah Eun Ji dan Ji Ah. Dengan senyum lebar, Eun Ji segera duduk di samping Seulgi sedangkan Ji Ah duduk di kursi sebelah Eun Ji di deretan sebelah.

Mereka berdua menyadari ketegangan yang terjadi pada si 'pasangan suami-istri' di samping mereka itu, dan segera saling bertatapan penuh makna terselubung.

"Apa ini? Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Aku akan jadi ikan asin lagi…" Keluh Seulgi, membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja menghadap Eun Ji. "Aku meninggalkan dasiku di rumah."

"Omo!" Sahut Ji Ah dari kursinya. "Ya! Matilah kau… Kenapa bisa sampai lupa?"

Seulgi tidak menjawab, dan hanya bisa makin menekuk wajahnya dengan perasaan takut dan kesal.

Beberapa orang siswa sekelas mereka yang masih berkeliaran di lorong tampak segera berlari masuk dan duduk di kursi masing-masing, dan suasana kelas sendiri dengan cepat berubah menjadi sangat tenang.

Hening yang menegangkan, dan Seulgi panik saat tahu dalam hitungan detik lagi kepala sekolah Kim akan segera memasuki ruangan dan kembali mengirimnya ke tengah lapangan—

"Yoongi-ya!" Desis Seulgi terkejut, saat Yoongi menariknya berdiri.

Yoongi melepas dasi miliknya sendiri. Maju dan memasangkan potongan kain itu pada Seulgi yang mematung, susah payah membentuknya menjadi model pita seperti dasi milik para anak perempuan.

Seulgi perlahan mendongak, lalu menelan ludah—ia dekat sekali dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi mundur, tepat saat pintu membuka dan suara kepala sekolah Kim segera _menyambar_ pada detik berikutnya.

"Kau!"

Yoongi segera berbalik.

"Kau lagi? Mana dasimu—lagi?"

"Maaf—aku akan ke lapangan sekarang." Yoongi membungkukkan badan sebentar, lalu berbalik pada Seulgi lagi sebelum meninggalkan kelas. "Jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk menyusulku. Kau mati kalau melakukannya."

"Oh…" Kepala sekolah Kim sedikit terkejut dengan salah satu anak didiknya yang ternyata lumayan aneh ini, dan memperhatikan kepergian Yoongi dengan terheran-heran.

Lalu, pria bertubuh tambun itu segera beralih memberikan ceramah pada para siswa yang masih duduk dengan sikap tubuh menegang di dalam kelas tersebut.

Eun Ji juga segera menarik Seulgi untuk duduk.

Hingga guru mata pelajaran masuk dan memecah ketegangan, Seulgi terus duduk menunduk dan memperhatikan dasinya.

"Harusnya Seulgi lihat bagaimana Yoongi menatapnya tadi."

"Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak."

"Dia benar-benar melindungi Seulgi."

"Dia benar-benar menyukai si jelek ini."

Seulgi terlalu bingung untuk menanggapi bisik-bisik antara Ji Ah dan Eun Ji itu, dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan buku catatannya sambil memikirkan bagaimana Yoongi bisa berdiri sendirian di luar sana.

Ia tidak harus repot-repot membuang tenaga untuk memikirkan si pucat itu.

Yoongi bukannya cowok lemah seperti kelihatannya, dan Yoongi akhirnya selalu bisa melewati apapun yang dia hadapi.

Seulgi tidak pernah repot-repot mengkhawatirkan Yoongi.

Tapi, Seulgi tetap tidak bisa fokus pada penjelasan gurunya di depan kelas.

.

.

.

"Apa?" Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dengan malas.

Seulgi menggeleng, lalu kembali menunduk memperhatikan tugas rumah yang sedang ia kerjakan—sudah sejam dan baru satu dari sepuluh nomor yang selesai. Seulgi bukannya sangat bodoh pada pelajaran bahasa asing, tapi dia masih tidak bisa berpikir.

Yoongi mendengus kesal, kembali sibuk dengan tugas bahasa asingnya sendiri.

Seulgi melirik Yoongi lagi, dan tangan cowok itu yang sedang bergerak-gerak mencatat segera terhenti.

Yoongi bisa merasakan tatapan Seulgi, tentu saja.

Seulgi segera menunduk sebelum Yoongi mendapatinya, tapi cowok itu sudah terlanjur kesal bermain intip-diintip dengan Seulgi. Yoongi segera meletakkan pulpennya dengan kasar, lalu mendongak sambil mendengus sebal lagi.

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

Seulgi mendongak dengan raut wajah sedih. "Bisa tidak kau tidak usah membentakku begitu?"

"Makanya katakan ada apa! Jangan menggangguku dengan aura aneh ini."

Seulgi menggigit bibir.

"T-Terima ka-sih… Untuk y-yang tadi. Di, eh, kelas."

"Aku melakukannya karena kau mengacau." Tukas Yoongi dingin, lalu kembali fokus pada tugasnya.

Kenapa wajah Seulgi harus memerah?

Kenapa Seulgi harus membuatnya merasa canggung?

Kenapa tidak menjerit-jerit mengucapkan 'terima kasih, Min Yoongi' dan 'aku menyayangimu' seperti biasanya saja?

Yoongi mendongak lagi, karena gadis itu masih mematung memperhatikannya.

"Kalau besok kau mengacau lagi, aku tidak akan peduli."

"B-Baiklah… Aku tahu." Seulgi menggembungkan pipinya sedih, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada tugas rumahnya sendiri.

Yoongi menghela napas, ikut menunduk dan sekarang giliran dia yang sepertinya tidak bisa berpikir.

.

.

.

 _ **Min Yoongi butuh sapu tangan Baek Seulgi.**_

 _ **Tanpa ragu, ia segera meraih tas Seulgi dan merogoh-rogoh ke dalam.**_

 _ **Tapi, yang ia tarik keluar adalah potongan kain yang sama sekali berbeda.**_

 _ **Bermotif garis kotak-kotak, dengan bagian yang melebar di kedua sisinya.**_

 _ **Dasi.**_

 _ **Yoongi mematung.**_

 _ **Setengah hari tadi Baek Seulgi dihukum bersamanya, karena gadis itu tidak pakai dasi juga.**_

 _ **Atau… Gadis itu sengaja melepasnya.**_

 _ **Yoongi menghela napas, dan memasukkan dasi itu kembali, meletakkan tas Seulgi ke posisinya yang semula.**_

 _ **Baek Seulgi bodoh.**_

 _ **Gadis itu bodoh, karena selalu memutuskan sesuatu semaunya saja. Dia tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya yang encer itu.**_

.

.

.

 _Preview Chapter Selanjutnya:_

" _Kau mau kubelikan cokelat?"_

" _Yoongi mengawasiku?"_

" _Moon Jae Hee bekerja di kafe itu."_

" _Terima kasih, Min Yoongi. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan ini untuk membantuku."_

" _Bingkisan cokelat itu dari Park Chanyeol."_

" _Kau sudah bekerja keras, Seulgi-ya."_

.

.

.

 **To be continued. :D**

 **Anw, ini kayak drama-drama yah pake Preview Segala Kkkkkk yang pasti udah mulai rumit deh.**

 **A/N :Jung Eun Ji itu memang Member APinkeu, sedangkan Nam Ji Ah itu OC Seperti Seulgi. Kenapa namanya harus Seulgi, biar bunyinya sama dengan nama Yoongi. Itu aja LOL :D**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Berikan Padaku!

" _ **Tanpa sadar, aku lebih ingin bersamanya dibandingkan dengan siapapun. Aku lebih ingin mengobrol lama dengannya daripada siapapun. Aku ingin selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya, satu-satunya orang yang ia pikirkan dan bisa membuatnya cemas kalau aku menghilang sedetik saja. Tapi, dia tidak peduli. Dan, aku konyol sekali karena sudah terjebak dalam obsesi aneh ini."**_

.

.

.

Para anak kelas II-B sedang hangat-hangatnya membicarakan topik terbaru tentang salah seorang teman sekelas mereka, Moon Jae Hee, yang sudah nyaris tiga minggu ini tidak pernah datang ke sekolah.

Menurut kabar yang beredar—dari siswa yang berhasil menguping ke ruang guru—telepon dari wali kelas mereka tidak pernah dijawab, bahkan kemarin nomor telepon rumah maupun ponsel orang tua Jae Hee sudah tidak terdaftar lagi.

Beberapa surat panggilan resmi yang dikirim juga dikembalikan ke sekolah, dengan alasan sudah tidak ada lagi yang menghuni alamat rumah yang dituju.

Moon Jae Hee sudah pasti tidak akan menetap di alamatnya lagi, setelah skandal korupsi menimpa ayahnya di parlemen dan beritanya beredar luas dengan cepat.

Baek Seulgi begitu serius mengikuti perkembangan berita tentang ayah Jae Hee tersebut, sampai-sampai dia mengabaikan mangkuk serealnya karena sibuk nonton televisi pagi ini.

"Kita bisa terlambat." Tegur Yoongi kesal. "Cepatlah!"

"Dasar tidak peka." Ledek Seulgi, lalu menyuapkan sesendok sereal ke dalam mulutnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Jae Hee sekarang, ya?"

"Kau kan tidak begitu akrab dengannya."

"Lalu aku tidak boleh bersimpatik padanya? Dasar, bodoh."

"Kau bilang aku apa?"

"Anak-anak!" Tegur kepala pelayan Min lembut tetapi tetap terkesan tegas.

Kepalanya sakit harus menghadapi pertengkaran dua remaja dengan hormon yang meledak-ledak itu setiap hari, di setiap saatnya ketika mereka berada di rumah.

Dengan kesal, Yoongi segera mengambil ranselnya dan meninggalkan Seulgi, membuat gadis itu terpaksa berlari untuk menyusulnya. Lagi-lagi, mereka berdua melewatkan sarapan pagi.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kasar sekali…"

Yoongi malas menanggapi.

"Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan seorang wanita seperti itu."

Yoongi segera menahan tawa, mendengar perkataan Seulgi yang begitu konyol di telinganya. Wanita? Serius, Seulgi membuat dirinya sendiri terdengar seperti seorang _Young_ _Lady_ pertengahan dua puluh, padahal nyatanya gadis itu bahkan baru melewati pertengahan usia belasannya. Tidak sedewasa seperti yang Seulgi bayangkan, dan pola pikir gadis itu benar-benar konyol.

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sendiri di sepanjang perjalanan—sesekali melirik Seulgi, hingga mereka tiba di kelas. Eun Ji dan Ji Ah segera menyambut gadis itu seperti biasa.

"Akur sekali…" Goda Ji Ah.

"Ugh, katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." Keluh Seulgi sambil duduk, sementara Yoongi meliriknya tajam dari bangku depan. "Kalau aku meninggalkannya, dia tidak akan punya teman yang lain lagi."

"Berisik!" Tukas Yoongi.

"Eh, kalian sudah melihat beritanya, kan?" Tanya Eun Ji, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan untuk mereka bertiga. "Anggota parlemen Moon sudah mengundurkan diri."

"Benar. Benar. Harta sitaannya tidak cukup mengganti kerugian Negara."

"Jae Hee pasti sangat terpukul."

"Biar saja. Dia selalu menyombongkan kekayaan ayahnya, sih."

"Tapi, dia pasti menyesalinya."

"Kemana ia dan ibunya bersembunyi, ya?"

Saat ketua kelas mereka masuk, suasana kelas berubah menjadi sedikit gaduh. Park Jimin, si ketua kelas, segera berkumpul dengan kelompok anak laki-laki di depan meja Ji Ah, jadi ketiga gadis itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang si sipit berpipi gemuk itu ceritakan.

"Tadi aku mampir mengantarkan jaket ke tempat Hyungku bekerja, tebak siapa yang aku lihat?"

"Siapa?"

"Moon Jae Hee."

"Wah…" Suara para anak laki-laki segera terdengar berdengung dengan pendapat mereka masing-masing.

"Moon Jae Hee bekerja di kafe itu."

"Kau yakin?" Ji Ah ikut bertanya, membuat perhatian kelompok itu mengarah padanya.

"Ya. Dia segera membuang muka begitu melihatku masuk, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau itu adalah Jae Hee." Jawab Jimin tanpa ragu.

Mendengarnya, seisi kelas—kecuali Yoongi—kemudian sibuk membicarakan bagaimana mereka akan membantu Jae Hee agar ia bisa kembali ke sekolah. Tidak semua siswi kelas II-B menyukai Jae He, terutama karena gadis itu sudah bersikap angkuh selama ini, jadi diskusinya berlangsung alot.

Tapi, sebagai ketua kelas Park Jimin akhirnya memutuskan bahwa siapa saja yang mau membantu Jae Hee, bisa berkumpul di ruang klub sastra sepulang sekolah dan mereka akan membicarakan tentang rencana itu lebih lanjut.

Setelah itu, diskusi mereka berakhir karena guru mata pelajaran yang pertama sudah memasuki ruangan.

.

.

.

Park Jimin paling mempercayai Seulgi dan teman-temannya, jadi ia memutuskan ketiga gadis itu yang akan mengawasi Jae Hee untuk beberapa hari ke depan—mencaritahu bagaimana situasi kehidupan gadis malang itu sekarang, sedangkan siswa yang lain akan berusaha mengumpulkan dana hasil usaha mereka sendiri untuk membelikan Jae Hee seragam dan perlengkapan sekolah baru—termasuk buku-buku.

Seulgi tidak ada masalah harus berangkat lebih awal dan pulang terlambat setiap harinya, tapi Ji Ah tidak bisa karena dia harus membantu ibunya membuka toko saat pagi hari dan membantunya sepulang sekolah. Jadi, tinggal Eun Ji yang akan menemani Seulgi.

"Aku tidak ikut." Yoongi membuang muka saat Seulgi menatapnya butuh bantuan.

Setelah semua anggota kelas II-B yang hadir mencapai kesepakatan, pertemuan itupun dibubarkan oleh Jimin.

Baru saja Yoongi akan membuka mulut lagi, Seulgi sudah lebih dulu melemparkan tatapan sinis pada Yoongi sebelum menarik Eun Ji bergegas keluar meninggalkan ruang klub. Seulgi sedang marah pada Yoongi karena cowok itu tidak mau membantunya, jadi Seulgi tidak mau bicara pada Yoongi dulu.

"Seulgi-ya!"

Senyum lebar manis yang khas itu segera terkembang di bibir Park Chanyeol, saat cowok jangkung berambut berantakan tersebut akhirnya melihat sosok yang sudah ditungguinya sedari tadi sambil berdiri di dekat tangga.

Mengabaikan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya terkejut, Chanyeol melangkah lebar-lebar menghampiri mereka.

"Hai…" Senyum lebar Park Chanyeol benar-benar cerah. "Aku mencarimu di kelas, tapi kata temanmu kalian berkumpul disini."

"O-Oh?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan _cheesecake_ di kafe milik bibiku."

"Che—apa kau bilang?"

"Wah!" Tahu-tahu Eun Ji mendorong Seulgi maju dengan antusias. "Selamat bersenang-senang, ya? Aduh, aku pulang dengan Ketua Kelas saja! Dah!" Eun Ji segera berlari meninggalkan Seulgi yang menatapnya penuh rasa terkhianati. "Ya! Park Jimin! Tunggu aku!"

 _Eun Ji pengkhianat_. Seulgi akan menghajarnya besok.

"Jadi…" Ujar Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Seulgi padanya lagi. "Kau mau? Kita bisa makan apa saja, kalau kau tidak suka _cheesecake_."

Seulgi menggigit bibir.

Menimbang-nimbang harus jujur dan berkata tidak bisa, atau dia akan mengiyakan saja demi sepotong kue entah-apa-namanya-tadi gratis, dan demi menghargai Park Chanyeol yang sudah menungguinya sedari tadi.

Setiap saat, cowok jangkung itu selalu kelewat berusaha hanya untuk bicara dengannya.

Dan, hari ini juga sama dengan tujuan yang diluar dugaan Seulgi.

"Aku pulang duluan." Yoongi lewat begitu saja dengan cepat, tanpa menoleh ke arah Seulgi maupun Chanyeol sedikitpun.

Sikap Yoongi itu memojokkan Seulgi dalam keterkejutan yang lebih besar, membuat gadis itu menatap punggungnya yang makin menjauh dengan sorot terluka, dan sesaat mengurungkan niat untuk membuka mulut.

Kenapa cowok itu harus bertingkah menyebalkan begitu? Dia kan bisa bertanya pada Seulgi, apakah Seulgi mau pergi dengan Chanyeol atau… Entahlah. Seharusnya Seulgi ingat kalau Yoongi hidup seolah-olah hanya dia sendiri yang ada di dunia ini.

 _Idiot jelek_.

Setelah beberapa detik—Yoongi sudah menghilang di balik tangga menuju lantai bawah, Seulgi kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol dan menghela napas panjang.

"Apa kafe bibimu menyediakan cokelat?"

Dan, senyum cerah Park Chanyeol yang sangat manis itu segera tersungging lagi.

.

.

.

Baek Seulgi tidak memperhatikan apa-apa.

Dia tidak sadar ada suara _vacuum_ _cleaner_ yang berdengung di belakangnya, suara mesin pemotong rumput dari halaman belakang yang sayup-sayup, hingga suara berisik alat masak hingga pisau yang beradu bunyi dengan talenan di dalam ruangan tempat ia berdiri mematung sekarang—dapur.

Ia berjalan seperti _zombie_ dari kamarnya lantai dua, mengeluarkan botol jus dan meletakkannya di atas meja tapi tidak menyentuh benda itu sama sekali.

Dua orang pelayan yang sibuk memasak merasa enggan dan canggung untuk bertanya, jadi mereka hanya memperhatikan Seulgi sebentar sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada menu makan malam yang akan mereka sajikan hari ini.

" _Aku senang kau mau keluar denganku hari ini. Berarti aku bisa mengajakmu nonton lain kali, kan?"_

Itu yang si periang Park Chanyeol tanyakan padanya, setelah acara makan _sponge cake_ _chocolate_ penuh _whipped_ _cream_ susu di kafe milik bibi Chanyeol, dan cowok jangkung itu mengantarnya ke halte bus.

Uh.

Kelihatannya Park Chanyeol benar-benar senang.

Dia berharap Seulgi—pasti—bisa pergi ke bioskop dengannya kapan-kapan.

"Dal Hee Noona," Suara Yoongi yang ringan menyengat Seulgi seperti listrik, dan jantung gadis itu segera berdetak kencang saat merasakan aura kehadiran Yoongi lewat di belakangnya dengan cepat begitu saja. "Ada jus?"

Salah satu pelayan yang dipanggil segera menoleh, dan menunjuk dengan isyarat matanya ke arah botol di atas meja.

Tidak ada satupun pelayan atau pekerja kebun di rumah Baek Seulgi yang bersikap formal pada Yoongi karena kepala pelayan Min yang memintanya secara langsung—walaupun Yoongi bergaul dengan Seulgi, mereka tetap harus membedakan statusnya.

Yoongi menoleh ke samping, perhatiannya ke arah botol di atas meja teralihkan oleh adanya Seulgi disana, dan keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa saat.

Seulgi masih merasa sedih karena Yoongi meninggalkannya di sekolah begitu saja tadi siang, dan perasaan yang terpancar lewat sorot matanya itu membuat Yoongi terganggu. Cowok itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya lebih dulu, berbalik membuka kulkas dan segera pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dengan sekaleng _cola_ dalam genggamannya.

Seulgi juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan hanya bisa menatap kepergian Yoongi dengan kesedihan yang dua kali lebih kentara.

Dia tidak suka dicueki oleh seseorang.

Oleh Yoongi. Dan, entah karena apa Yoongi melakukannya.

.

.

.

Baek Seulgi masih punya lima belas menit sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, saat ia tiba di alamat yang Park Jimin berikan padanya kemarin. Kafenya baru buka, dan Seulgi sedikit bersembunyi agar jika Jae Hee muncul, gadis angkuh itu tidak akan mendapati kehadirannya dan malah memutuskan untuk bersembunyi sepanjang hari.

Seulgi menguap saat ia menunggu, lalu menggaruk-garuk lengannya yang digigit nyamuk.

Dia memang masih sedikit mengantuk, karena harus bangun lebih awal. Demi Park Jimin yang peduli pada teman sekelasnya. Demi Moon Jae Hee, karena gadis itu harus kembali ke sekolah. Jadi rencana hari ini tidak boleh gagal walaupun kemungkinan untuk itu sangat kecil, atau Seulgi harus bangun lagi lebih pagi setiap hari sampai Jae Hee kembali ke sekolah dan misinya dinyatakan sukses.

 _Harus sukses_.

Seulgi tersentak saat ponselnya bergetar, dan ia segera membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh Eun Ji.

 _Mian. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Nanti kujelaskan. Sampai bertemu di sekolah._

Sial.

Pantas saja Eun Ji belum muncul-muncul juga. Argh…Dia harus melakukan semua ini sendirian. Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa mendadak punya agenda pagi begitu, sih?

Seulgi memasukkan ponselnya dengan kesal ke dalam tas, kembali mengamati kafe dengan mood yang sedikit memburuk. Dia tidak percaya kalau Eun Ji juga bergabung dengan dunia untuk sedikit memojokkannya dalam kesialan.

Tapi Seulgi sudah lupa Eun Ji dan pesan singkatnya yang payah itu saat melihat Jae Hee tiba dan melenggang masuk ke kafe sambil tersenyum lebar. Seulgi menelan ludah, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk jadi _superhero_ kelas II-B dan segera masuk ke kafe itu juga dengan jantung yang berdebar semakin kencang.

"Moon Jae Hee!"

Moon Jae Hee, delapan belas tahun, berambut panjang, anggun, dan angkuh dengan harga dirinya itu segera terpaku di tempat. Tersentak kaget, tapi dengan pikiran yang masih berjalan dengan benar ia bisa mengabaikan panggilan menakutkan itu dan bergegas melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera menjauh ke dalam kafe.

Tapi, Seulgi dengan cekatan menahan lengan Jae Hee dan berhasil memaksa gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya. Seulgi tersentak sendiri, melihat sorot tajam di mata Jae Hee berbeda. Dia marah dengan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dia marah dengan ketidakmampuannya berontak. Dia marah dengan rasa malu.

"Kalau ada yang memanggilmu, kau harus melihat ke arah orang tersebut."

"Kau menggangguku. Kenapa kau berani datang kemari?"

"Aku juga tidak mau kemari kalau tidak dipaksa."

Jae Hee berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Seulgi di pergelangan tangannya, tapi Seulgi tidak mau kalah. "Kau sialan."

"Kau masih bisa mengumpat?"

"Kenapa kau kemari, bodoh? Kau mau menertawaiku? Kau senang sekarang, dan kau ingin aku melihatnya?"

"Otakmu benar-benar payah, idiot. Aku disuruh Ketua Kelas kemari."

"Untuk apa?"

" _Kami_ ingin kau kembali ke sekolah." Gumam Seulgi lembut, dan ia bisa merasakan Jae Hee yang melemah dalam pegangannya. "Kau tidak harus menghadapi semuanya sendirian."

"Lepaskan aku." Suara Jae Hee mulai serak dan bergetar. "Aku harus bekerja."

"Jae Hee-ya…"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Aku membencimu. Aku membenci kalian semua."

"Kembalilah ke sekolah."

"Kalau aku tidak bekerja, ibuku tidak bisa makan. Jadi, lepaskan aku."

Seulgi segera melepaskan Jae Hee, terperangah melihat kedua mata sayunya berkaca-kaca. Jae Hee butuh tempat bersandar, tapi dia mendorong dirinya sendiri ke sudut paling gelap dan dingin dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggapai tangannya.

Seulgi menghela napas panjang penuh keyakinan.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku akan datang lagi besok."

Jae Hee tidak peduli. Ia segera berbalik, meninggalkan Seulgi masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pegawai.

"Kau pasti bisa membujuknya." Ujar pria muda pemilik kafe, yang sedari tadi tersenyum sedih memperhatikan dua gadis itu dari meja kasir.

Seulgi menghela napas lagi, lalu meninggalkan kafe dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

.

Urat-urat di dahi Moon Jae Hee mengencang lagi, kesal karena melihat Seulgi yang muncul lagi di kafenya pagi ini. Jika berhari-hari sebelumnya gadis keras kepala itu hanya akan bicara dan memaksanya lalu pergi karena gagal lagi, kali ini Seulgi ngotot duduk sebagai seorang pelanggan yang rewel dan mengganti-ganti pesanannya dengan macam-macam permintaan tidak masuk akal.

"Aku tidak jadi pesan Macchiato. Aku mau _Vienna_ _Coffee_ dengan _double_ _shot_ tapi _shot_ yang pertama sedikit lebih banyak, lalu diatasnya ditaburkan almond kalau ada, kalau tidak ada almond, aku minta Espresso dan _pancake_. Tidak usah pakai _maple_ _syrup_ , cukup berikan aku semangkuk kecil cokelat batang yang kau lelehkan dalam suhu…" Blah. Blah. Blah.

Darah menggelegak dengan gelembung didih di dalam kepala Jae Hee.

Serius, Baek Seulgi sedang menguji kesabarannya? Cih. Dia pikir akan berhasil membawa Jae Hee kembali ke sekolah kalau dia terus-terusan mengganggu Jae Hee dengan cara seperti itu di tempat kerjanya? Tidak, bahkan dalam kemungkinan satu banding sejuta. Seulgi harus tahu siapa yang sedang ia hadapi.

Seulgi hanya akan mengorbankan pelajarannya di sekolah untuk hal yang sia-sia.

Para siswa kelas II-B yang—katanya—ingin agar Jae Hee kembali ke sekolah juga sudah berharap untuk hal yang tidak benar.

"Nona!" Panggil salah seorang pelanggan dari tempat duduk di tengah kafe.

Jae Hee melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Seulgi sebelum bergegas menghampiri pria dengan dandanan rapi yang tampaknya berada di pertengahan usia tiga puluh tahun itu. Ia tersenyum lebar saat Jae Hee menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Aku belum mendapatkan pesananku, sayang."

Deg.

Mata Jae Hee melebar.

Mata Seulgi juga melebar. Ia segera membungkam mulutnya yang membulat dengan satu tangan.

Wajah Jae Hee memerah. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

Dia menatap pria kurang ajar yang masih duduk sambil menunjukkan seringaian senangnya itu dengan sorot berapi-api. Dia benci sebenci-bencinya, tapi begitu tidak bisa bergerak untuk memukul wajah bajingan itu karena rasa malu.

Seulgi segera berdiri menghampiri Jae Hee.

"Permisi, orang tua." Geram Seulgi dengan suara bergetar karena marah dan takut. "Kau apakan temanku tadi dengan tanganmu yang kotor itu?"

Beberapa pelanggan menoleh ke arah meja mereka.

Jae Hee menarik-narik baju Seulgi, meminta gadis itu agar tidak menarik perhatian.

"Orang tua katamu, Haksaeng?" Pria itu mendecih sinis. "Memangnya aku apakan temanmu ini?"

"Orang tua mesum sialan!" Seulgi segera menjatuhkan air dalam vas beserta bunga-bunganya ke kepala pria kurang ajar itu. semua mata tertuju pada keributan yang Seulgi timbulkan. "Kau meremas bokongnya, kau sialan! Minta maaf atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi!"

Pria muda itu segera berdiri dan menggeram marah dengan wajah memerah padam.

"BICARA YANG BENAR, HAKSAENG!" Bentak pria itu, membuat Seulgi dan Jae Hee gemetar ketakutan. "Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Aku ini pria terhormat! Kalaupun aku menyentuhkan tanganku ini, itu karena gadis ini yang menggodaku duluan!"

"K-Kau! Orang tua brengsek! Kau suka meremas bokong ibumu di rumah, hah?" Seulgi tidak percaya dengan ledakan emosinya sendiri, sementara Jae Hee sudah menitikkan air mata di sampingnya.

"KAU BILANG APA?"

Pria itu mengacungkan tangannya murka, menampar Seulgi yang terkejut dan tanpa persiapan.

Tapi, Min Yoongi segera menahan tangan kasar itu sebelum tiba dengan keras di pipi Seulgi.

"Tuan." Panggil Yoongi pelan. "Aku melihatmu melakukannya. Aku bisa jadi saksi saat polisi datang nanti."

"Kau? Jangan ikut campur!"

"Kau rela kalau istri atau anakmu sendiri dilecehkan seperti ini? Kau senang?"

PRANG.

Pria itu segera meraih vas kaca yang tadi Seulgi letakkan di atas meja setelah menyiramnya, memukulkannya ke arah kepala Yoongi tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Beberapa orang pelanggan yang baru tanggap segera menarik pria itu dan menyeretnya ke sudut, dan menahannya sementara mobil si pemilik kafe dan mobil polisi baru saja tiba.

Untung Yoongi cepat menelepon pihak berwajib. Jadi mereka bisa tiba di saat yang tepat.

Seulgi mendudukkan Jae Hee ke salah satu kursi, dan segera memeluk gadis itu saat ia menangis karena ledakan macam-macam emosinya yang tidak bisa dibendung. Canggung, Yoongi memilih menghampiri polisi yang sedang menginterogasi si pria brengsek yang wajahnya masih merah padam karena amarah itu. Memberi kesaksian.

.

.

.

"K-Kau harus mengobati lukamu."

Yoongi menyentuh sisi dahinya, lalu meringis samar.

Luka karena vas yang dihantamkan ke kepalanya tadi tidak begitu parah—paling banyak akan butuh dua atau tiga jahitan kecil, dan darah yang keluar sudah mengering sejak semenit yang lalu. Masih berdenyut-denyut nyeri, tapi Yoongi akan mengurus semuanya saat tiba di sekolah nanti.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anak laki-laki butuh luka agar terlihat keren." Canda Yoongi hambar, karena ia sendiri bahkan tidak tertawa.

Tapi, hal itu bisa membuat Jae Hee mendongak sedikit untuk menatapnya—dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Min Yoongi. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan ini untuk membantuku."

Yoongi ikut tersenyum tipis. "Aku pikir setiap orang harus mulai memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan benar."

Jae Hee mengulum senyum bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang merona samar.

Yoongi teringat sesuatu, segera merogoh-rogoh ke dalam ranselnya.

"Ini." Yoongi menyodorkan sebuah tas plastik besar berwarna hitam dengan logo SMA Donghwa tercetak jelas di salah satu sisinya. "Seragammu."

Moon Jae Hee menatap bungkusan itu dan Yoongi bergantian, eskpresinya berubah sedih dan dingin lagi.

"Aku tidak akan ke Donghwa lagi."

"Anak-anak bekerja paruh waktu selama beberapa hari, agar mereka bisa membelikanmu seragam mahal ini." Yoongi meletakkan bungkusan itu di dekat kaki Jae Hee sekenannya. "Mereka menyimpan perlengkapan sekolahmu yang lain di dalam lokermu. Semuanya sudah lengkap. Mereka berjanji akan membiarkanmu menghina mereka lagi, dan kau boleh tetap duduk bersama mereka saat makan siang."

"M-Min Yoongi…"

Cowok itu mengeluarkan bungkusan lain dari dalam ranselnya yang besar, kembali meletakkannya di atas beton yang dingin begitu saja. "Sepatu dan kaos kakimu."

"Kenapa kalian semua melakukan ini padaku?"

Yoongi mendesah. Dia paling tidak suka melihat seseorang menangis.

Dengan canggung, dia meletakkan sapu tangannya ddalam genggaman Jae Hee, menutup _zipper_ ranselnya dan segera berbalik pergi sambil melambai satu kali.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku pergi duluan."

"Min Yoongi…" Bisik Jae Hee terpekur memperhatikan punggung cowok yang menjauh itu menghilang dari pandangannya, lalu ia beralih menatap sapu tangan dan plastik di dekat kakinya bergantian.

.

.

.

Baek Seulgi segera berdiri, saat melihat sosok Yoongi muncul dan berjalan menghampirinya di halte bus ini. Ada noda merah yang mengering di salah satu sisi dahinya, tapi Yoongi terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak begitu peduli.

Seolah-olah luka di kepalanya tidak pernah ada, karena itu memang hanya luka kecil yang tidak perlu terlalu dipusingkan.

"Apa?" Raut wajah Yoongi berubah kesal saat ia berhenti di depan Seulgi, karena lagi-lagi gadis itu menatapnya dengan aura aneh yang membuatnya merasa canggung.

Seulgi tersenyum tipis. "Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau mau ke kafe pagi ini. Kita kan bisa pergi bersama."

"Aku malas." Yoongi berjalan melewati Seulgi, dan gadis itu segera menyusulnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jae Hee?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Apa dia bilang akan kembali ke sekolah? Dia mau kembali ke sekolah? Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Berisik!"

Seulgi terkekeh senang. "Kau keren sekali tadi, saat berhadapan dengan si bajingan mesum itu."

"Siapa yang mengajarimu mengumpat?"

Seulgi hanya terkekeh senang sekali lagi, dan Yoongi yang tersenyum tipis mengacak-acak rambut Seulgi gemas. Seulgi memberenggut lagi, tapi wajahnya merona samar.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke UKS."

"Tidak usah."

"Aku memaksa, Min Yoongi."

"Tidak mau!"

"Makanya aku memaksa!"

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

"MOON JAE HEE!"

Park Jimin adalah orang yang paling pertama histeris saat melihat sosok ramping Jae Hee berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan ragu-ragu, lalu segera menarik gadis itu masuk sebelum ia kabur karena masih merasa malu.

Seisi kelas—walaupun ada beberapa yang tidak begitu antusias—segera mengerubungi Jae Hee, membanjirinya dengan omelan dan kata-kata yang membuat hati Jae Hee mneghangat. Berujung pada matanya segera berkaca-kaca dengan cepat.

Dia tidak menyangka akan disambut seperti ini, dan senang sebab mereka tidak menjauhinya karena skandal memalukan ayahnya yang sekarang mendekam di penjara itu.

Nam Ji Ah yang terharu menyikut Eun Ji dan Seulgi yang memperhatikan keributan itu dengan senyum tipis. "Kalian berhasil."

Eun Ji menggeleng. "Aku tidak ikut."

Nam Ji Ah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kerumunan di depan kelas itu ke arah Eun Ji di sampingnya. "Kau membiarkan Seulgi melakukannya sendirian? Jahat sekali."

"Tutup mulutmu." Eun Ji menatap Ji Ah, dan mendorong kepala gadis itu pelan. "Seulgi tidak sendirian."

Seulgi ikut-ikutan menatap Eun Ji. "Apa maksudmu?"

Eun Ji tersenyum masam. Tentu saja sahabatnya itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Suamimu selalu mengikutimu setiap saat kau menemui Jae Hee, sejak hari pertama. Itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah muncul."

Tapi, Yoongi tidak pernah nampak batang hidungnya—atau mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Seulgi, kecuali kemarin saat kekacauan di kafe itu terjadi.

Seulgi menggeleng. Dia bingung.

"Dia mengatakan akan mengawasimu, dan aku tidak perlu repot-repot datang."

"Yoongi mengawasiku?"

"Daebak." Sahut Ji Ah sungguh-sungguh.

Eun Ji mengangguk. "Ya. Kau masih tidak percaya kalau dia menyukaimu?"

Seulgi menggeleng lagi, dengan mulut yang setengah menganga. Keriuhan dalam kelas mendadak terasa jauh sekali di belakangnya. "Yoongi…"

Dan, kerumunan di depan kelas itu segera membubarkan diri saat waktu patroli kepala sekolah tiba.

Yoongi setengah berlari saat masuk ke dalam kelas, dan jantung Seulgi segera mencelos saat cowok itu melirik padanya sebelum duduk. Seulgi menelan ludah, merasakan wajahnya sendiri yang pasti merona hebat.

Min Yoongi… Dia bukannya tidak mengacuhkan dirinya, tapi cowok itu hanya tidak mengatakannya saja. Yoongi benar-benar tidak membiarkannya sendirian.

Min Yoongi…

Seulgi melirik punggung Yoongi di depannya, dan perasaannya segera jungkir-balik. Wajahnya makin terasa memanas. Jantungnya yang terhimpit mendesak keluar dari dadanya.

Moon Jae Hee melirik ke belakang, beradu pandang dengan mata Min Yoongi dan wajahnya segera merona melihat cowok itu tersenyum tipis padanya sebelum kembali memperhatikan kepala sekolah.

Jae Hee menggigit bibir, ikut kembali melihat ke depan dengan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi!"

Panggilan Jae Hee itu menahan langkah Yoongi dan Seulgi di koridor.

Mereka segera berbalik, sementara Jae Hee segera menghampiri dengan berlari kecil.

"Aku mau bicara dengan Yoongi." Gumam Jae Hee pada Seulgi datar.

Seulgi menatap Yoongi butuh pembelaan agar ia tetap tinggal, tapi yang diperhatikan malah memberi isyarat agar ia segera pergi dan menunggunya di tempat lain.

Seulgi benci Yoongi. _Idiot jelek_.

"Katakan." Gumam Yoongi pada Jae Hee saat Seulgi dengan enggan sudah meninggalkan mereka.

Jae Hee segera menyodorkan sekotak cokelat yang diberi pita warna merah jambu. "Tolong diterima."

Kening Yoongi mengernyit. "Hah?"

"Ini, uh, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku. Untuk yang kemarin. Tolong diterima." Ulang Jae Hee lagi, kali gemetar karena rasa gugupnya.

"B-Baik." Yoongi mengambil kotak cokelat itu dengan canggung. "Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan memakannya."

"Lalu…" Jae Hee menggigit bibirnya ragu. Wajahnya sudah merah padam saat ini. "Aku boleh, itu, eh, boleh bicara denganmu di kelas, kan?"

Kedua mata Yoongi membulat malas. Jae Hee serius bertanya soal itu? Tentu saja boleh. Apa ada yang melarang Jae Hee melakukannya? Apa Yoongi melarang Jae Hee bicara padanya?

"Iya. Oke." Yoongi tersenyum tipis, lalu melambai satu kali sebelum berbalik meninggalkan koridor. "Aku pulang duluan. Sampai besok, Jae Hee-ya."

Kuku ibu jari Jae Hee menggaruk-garuk kuku ibu jarinya yang satu lagi dengan penuh perasaan senang. "Oh… Iya. Sampai besok…"

Dan, Jae Hee segera melompat-lompat senang, berputar-putar, dan tertawa saat sosok Yoongi sudah menghilang jauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

 _Idiot jelek_.

Seulgi masih menggerutu saat ia membuka pintu lokernya, untuk menyimpan beberapa buku paket pelajaran yang memberatkan tasnya.

 _Idiot jahat_.

Apa yang si menyebalkan Moon Jae Hee itu bicarakan padanya?

 _Dasar idiot genit_. Baru diajak bicara empat mata dengan seorang wanita saja, senangnya sudah bukan main. _Idiot bodoh_.

"Oh?" Kekesalan Seulgi dijeda sebentar oleh sekotak cokelat yang diberi pita warna merah dalam lokernya. Diletakkan di atas kotak pensilnya yang berukuran sedang.

Seulgi menghela napas, meraih kotak itu dan mengamatinya sebentar dengan perasaan bersalah.

Chanyeol kelewat baik, sampai Seulgi pikir cowok itu sepertinya mulai menyia-nyiakan uangnya untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yoongi dari ujung tangga yang paling bawah, sedikit mengejutkan Seulgi. "Kau tidak mau pulang?"

Seulgi segera memasukkan buku-buku paketnya, menutup pintu loker, dan lekas berlari menyusul Yoongi yang selalu saja sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Kenapa dia susah sekali mengorbankan tiga detiknya untuk menunggu?

Seulgi merasa super sebal kembali, melihat Yoongi mengulum-ngulum senyum sambil melihat ke depan dengan sekotak cokelat dalam genggamannya—berpita merah jambu dan itu sangat menggelikan.

Oh, dia jarang tersenyum dan sekalinya melakukannya, itu karena hadiah kekanakkan dari Moon Jae Hee di tangannya itu? Astaga, Moon Jae Hee benar-benar payah dan Yoongi adalah idiot untuk yang kesejuta kalinya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau segitu senangnya dapat permen? Apa kau anak kecil?"

Yoongi melirik Seulgi geli, tapi tidak berniat menggubrisnya dengan kata-kata.

"Kau tidak suka cokelat." Vonis Seulgi masih tidak mau menyerah. "Kau berpura-pura di depan Jae Hee? Astaga, idiot menyedihkan. Kenapa kau melakukannya? Agar tampak keren? Kenapa harus terlihat seperti itu di depan Jae Hee? Lalu, apa yang kau katakan pada Jae Hee? 'Aku pasti akan memakannya'? Idiot pembohong."

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Yoongi tidak terganggu dengan rentetan kemarahan Seulgi yang ternyata sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Berikan padaku." Seulgi menadahkan tangannya di depan Yoongi.

"Tidak mau!" Yoongi segera menjauhkan kotak cokelatnya sebelum sempat direbut paksa oleh gerakan kilat tangan mungil Seulgi, dan wajah gadis itu segera memerah karena ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Tapi kau tidak akan memakannya!"

"Tetap tidak boleh. Apa itu yang kau bawa? Kotak cokelat, kan? Makan saja itu. Itu bingkisanmu sendiri."

Emosi Seulgi mengendur sedikit. Ia memukul lengan Yoongi sambil menyembunyikan kotak cokelatnya di balik badan. "Jangan ingatkan aku soal benda ini."

" _Benda ini_? Kedengarannya kau tidak menyukainya."

Seulgi mendesah. "Bingkisan cokelat itu dari Park Chanyeol."

Mereka sudah tiba di halte bus, dan bus yang akan mereka tumpangi baru saja berhenti. Dua orang beda mood itu segera naik, dan secarik kertas jatuh dari saku celana Yoongi saat cowok itu menarik keluar kartunya.

Seulgi memungutnya, dan Yoongi segera merebutnya dengan raut wajah panik.

Seulgi tidak boleh melihat struk belanja itu.

"Park Chanyeol, kau bilang?" Tanya Yoongi saat mereka sudah duduk dan bus sudah melaju dengan mulus.

Ia tertawa masam karena merasa kesal dan geli.

Kesal karena Seulgi hanya memikirkan Chanyeol saja dari kemungkinan sejuta laki-laki yang ada di planet ini, dan geli karena raut wajah Seulgi yang cemberut itu sangat jelek dan menggemaskan.

Dan, Yoongi—jujur saja—merasa terhibur dengan fakta bahwa Seulgi merasa tidak nyaman _jika_ Chanyeol memberinya sesuatu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang lucu?" Seulgi kembali merasa kesal karena Yoongi tampak mengejeknya. "Habisnya siapa lagi yang mau memberiku sekotak cokelat begini? Kau? Heol… Yang benar saja." Seulgi kembali menjulurkan telapak tangannya. "Berikan padaku…"

"Tidak boleh."

"Apa kau bahkan akan memakannya demi Jae Hee?"

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Yoongi, membuang muka ke arah lain agar Seulgi tidak melihat senyum penuh kemenangannya.

"Aku membencimu! Yoongi idiot jelek!" Seulgi membuang muka ke arah berlawanan sambil bersedekap sebal.

Yoongi melirik Seulgi. Ia teringat semua yang Seulgi lakukan nyaris seminggu ini, bangun lebih awal, ke kafe Jae Hee dan bicara dengan gadis itu, bahkan dengan berani membelanya saat Jae Hee dilecehkan oleh salah satu pelanggan kafe.

Maksud Yoongi, Seulgi adalah balon-balon gas yang saling bertubrukan saat angin bertiup kencang, tapi bukan roda yang terus berputar tidak peduli bagaimana kondisi jalan yang dilewati.

Dan, Seulgi benar-benar mengagumkan.

Yoongi bangga pada Seulgi.

Ia tersenyum gemas, segera mengusap-usap kepala Seulgi.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Seulgi-ya."

Deg.

Seulgi menoleh, dan jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan lagi.

Seperti di kelas pagi tadi.

Min Yoongi mendadak tampak begitu berbeda dengan semua kelembutannya.

Tatapannya, senyumnya, dan usapannya.

 _Ada kupu-kupu_. _Jutaan_.

Seulgi segera membuang muka lagi, agar Yoongi tidak melihat wajahnya yang kembali merona. Dan, agar cowok itu berhenti menyentuh kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Halo?"

"S-Seulgi? Ini aku, uh, Chanyeol."

"O-Oh… Ya, Chanyeol-ah. Ada apa?"

"Uh, itu, aku mau tanya, eh, apakah kau ada… kau ada waktu hari sabtu ini?"

"Sabtu?"

"Iya. Malam."

"Uh, entahlah. Kenapa?"

"Soal nonton film itu… Aku sudah punya tiketnya. Jam delapan. Kau bisa pergi denganku, kan?"

"Uh… Bagaimana, ya? Aku… Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Park Chanyeol… Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi. Mian."

"Oh… Ahahah. Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain kali? Saat kau bisa."

"Baiklah. Lain kali. Oke. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih."

"Aku hanya ingin pergi denganmu. Itu saja. Bukan hal besar."

"Bukan soal itu. Terima kasih untuk cokelatnya."

"Cokelat?"

"Iya. Bingkisan cokelatmu."

"Bingkisan cokelat? Eh, kau mau kubelikan cokelat?"

"Ah? Oh… T-Tidak usah. Lupakan saja. Aku hanya sedang tidak fokus tadi…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu besok, Seulgi-ya."

"Iya. Dah."

.

.

.

 _Preview Chapter Selanjutnya :_

" _Aku menyukai Min Yoongi."_

" _Kau tidak merasa cemburu?"_

" _Aku menyukaimu!"_

" _Aku menyukaimu…"_

" _Yoongi-ya, apa yang harus aku katakan pada Park Chanyeol?"_

.

.

.


	3. Aku membencimu!

_**Kalau aku mengatakannya, apa dia akan percaya? Apa dia, setidaknya, mau mencoba mendengarkan? Dia harus mendengarkan aku, kan? Aku meninggalkan semua rasa maluku, hanya untuk mengatakan hal konyol ini padanya. Setidaknya, itu adalah hal yang terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan untukku, karena perasaan ini tidak terbalas, kan?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku tidak menyangka akan pernah mendengar hal semacam ini dalam hidupku. Aku memikirkannya. Tapi, tidak mengharapkannya. Tidak darinya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR**_

 _ **.**_

"Sini kubawakan buku-bukumu."

"Tidak usah!"

Min Yoongi menghela napas panjang, frustasi karena Baek Seulgi terus saja memperlakukannya dengan ketus sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Ia pikir masalah kotak cokelat mereka sudah selesai—karena Min Yoongi memang tidak suka cokelat, makanya dia memberikan manisan itu pada Seulgi.

Yoongi segera menyusul Seulgi yang sudah melewati gerbang sekolah.

Gadis itu tetap tidak mau melihatnya.

"Seulgi-ya…" Panggilan itu sukses membuat perut Seulgi sedikit bergejolak. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Seulgi menatap Yoongi dengan berapi-api. "Tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri!"

"Kalau aku tahu, tidak mungkin aku bertanya padamu."

"Idiot jelek!"

"Astaga…"

"Yoongi-ya!"

Yoongi berhenti, menoleh dan tersenyum sekenannya pada Moon Jae Hee yang segera berlari untuk menghampirinya dengan riang. Seulgi melihat itu dengan dadanya yang terbakar lagi, mendengus sebal dengan perasaan pahit dan masam, lalu ia menginjak kaki Yoongi sepenuh hati sebelum bergegas meninggalkan gadis sumber masalahnya yang paling menyebalkan itu.

Yoongi meringis. Ia ingin menahan Seulgi, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya.

Dia akan memikirkan bagaimana membuat Seulgi berhenti bermain-main dengan kepekaannya yang payah itu.

"Selamat pagi…"

"Oh… Hai, Jae Hee-ya."

Lalu, Min Yoongi kembali berjalan ke kelas, kali ini bersama Moon Jae Hee.

"Aku sedikit menghitamkan rambutku. Bagus, tidak?"

"Oh? Ya. Cocok."

.

.

.

"Ya… Ya… Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seulgi menghela napas berat karena pertanyaan Eun Ji itu.

Dia menggeleng pelan, penuh penekanan, dengan sorot setajam mata elangnya itu tetap terpaku ke arah meja Moon Jae Hee dan Min Yoongi.

Ya. Min Yoongi berani mendudukkan bokong idiotnya itu di kursi kosong di sebelah Jae Hee. Entah sungguhan atau bagaimana, tapi Jae Hee meminta Yoongi—dengan wajah sok imut menggelikan—untuk mengajarinya bahasa asing di sela-sela jam istirahat saat ini, dan si idiot pucat itu dengan senang hati mengiyakan begitu saja.

 _Idiot genit_.

Dia rela tidak ke kantin untuk makan siang, hanya karena ada seorang gadis memintanya dengan nada manja yang tidak menggemaskan sama sekali.

 _Seulgi tidak sombong karena dia juga bisa menjadi manja dan manis kalau dia mau_.

Dan, bagian yang paling membakar Seulgi, Yoongi terus menjelaskan dengan sepenuh tenaga sementara Jae Hee menatap cowok itu sangat intens—bukan buku yang ditunjuk Yoongi. Seulgi bertaruh kalau Jae Hee hanya mengangguk-angguk agar dia terlihat paham—dengan menopang wajah di atas meja sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis.

Serius, wajahnya merona terus setiap ia tersenyum.

Seulgi benci cara Jae Hee menatap Yoongi di saat-saat itu.

 _Argh… Kenapa harus semarah ini?_

"Tentu saja dia merasa sangat buruk." Timpal Ji Ah, sibuk dengan snack rasa kejunya. "Suaminya sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain."

"Idiot itu bukan suamiku!" Tukas Seulgi. "Aku hanya tidak suka kalau wanita itu adalah Moon Jae Hee. Kita kan saling membenci."

"Karena wanitanya harus kau?"

"Bukan!" Seulgi menjitak kepala Ji Ah, dan sedetik kemudian ia menghela napas panjang. Kadar emosinya merendah sedikit. "Aku bisa gila kalau begini. Kenapa Moon Jae Hee terus saja menempeli Yoongi? Sudah dua hari ini dia membuatku makan hati karena kesal."

"Kau akan gila karena tidak mengakui perasaanmu, bodoh." Eun Ji menoleh ke arah Seulgi.

"Perasaan apa? Jangan meledekku."

"Lalu, kau tidak merasa cemburu?"

Seulgi tertawa mengejek, tapi nada histerisnya yang pahit kentara sekali. "Gila, ya? Apa yang harus aku cemburui?"

"Ya, Ampun." Ji Ah menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kau bisa meledak karena penyangkalanmu sendiri."

"Memangnya apa yang aku sangkal, sih?"

Ji Ah berpindah ke kursi Yoongi yang kosong itu. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Aku? Aku…" Wajah Seulgi memerah saat ia memikirkannya. _Astaga_ … Seulgi mengerang frustasi, dan menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas meja. "Aahhh… Apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa aneh begini?"

"Kau tidak suka diabaikan oleh Yoongi?" Eun Ji bicara duluan.

Seulgi mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kau tidak suka melihatnya dekat-dekat Moon Jae Hee, kan?"

Seulgi mendesah, lalu ia mengangguk lagi.

"Kau gugup saat bersama Yoongi?"

Seulgi menggigit bibir, kembali mengangguk pasrah.

"Kau gelisah kalau tidak melihat Yoongi?"

Seulgi menutup mata histeris, segera mengangguk samar lalu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Dia gila."

"Dia benar-benar menyukai si idiot pemalas itu."

"Ya!" Seulgi bangkit lagi dan menatap kedua sahabatnya itu kesal.

Kesal, frustasi, marah, dan malu.

Seulgi memegang kedua pipinya yang merona. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Jangan katakan apa-apa."

"Sampai matipun jangan mengaku."

"Oh? Tapi… B-Bukannya Yoongi… Dia perlu tahu?"

"Iya." Ji Ah membersihkan jari-jarinya yang belepotan karena bumbu keju dengan tisu. "Tapi, tidak dengan cara kau mengungkapkannya lebih dulu. Kau perempuan. Kau harus dikejar, bukan mengejar."

Seulgi berpikir sebentar.

"Sampai kapan aku harus diam saja? Bagaimana kalau si jelek itu tidak menyukaiku, dan aku akan memendamnya sampai mati?"

"Misalnya dia tidak menyukaimu, kau berani mengaku dan ditolak secara langsung?" Ji Ah melihat Seulgi menggeleng dengan sorot takut. "Makanya jangan katakan apa-apa. Lagipula, dia menyukaimu. Dia akan mengaku, hanya saja tidak sekarang."

Seulgi berpikir lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau dalam sejuta kemungkinan dia, seperti yang kalian katakan, benar-benar menyukaiku, tapi dia pikir aku tidak menyukainya dan dia terlalu malas untuk membuat keputusan untuk mengaku, jadi dia pacaran dengan—mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi—Moon Jae Hee yang agresif itu?"

"Itu mungkin saja…"

"Ya!"

"Heheheh… Makanya kau harus beri dia sinyal."

"S-Sinyal?" Seulgi mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

Ji Ah menunjuk ke arah Moon Jae Hee dengan kerlingan tajamnya. "Kau lihat apa yang Moon Jae Hee lakukan disana? Tepat seperti _itu_ yang juga harus kau lakukan. Mengirimkan sinyal."

Seulgi kembali memperhatikan Moon Jae Hee, dan sedetik kemudian dia segera menggeleng ngeri. "Aku tidak bisa. Menggelikan! Aku tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu di depan Yoongi."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau segera menyerah sekarang dan menerima Park Chanyeol saja. Dia pasti akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik."

"Tsk!"

"Makanya kau harus menjadi Moon Jae Hee versi Baek Seulgi. Kau lihat apa yang Jae Hee lakukan pada Yoongi kemarin, kan? Dia membuatkan cowok itu kotak bekal yang sangat lezat. Itu adalah sinyal yang disebut perhatian."

Seulgi memandang Eun Ji dan Ji Ah bergantian, ragu, lalu mendesah pasrah sambil menjatuhkan wajahnya kembali ke atas meja.

"Ah… Apa aku bisa melakukannya? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyalakan kompor. Kotak bekal lezat apanya? Uhh… "

Kedua sahabat Seulgi itu terkekeh senang. "Semangatlah, pejuang cinta Baek Seulgi!"

.

.

.

"Mau kubawakan tasmu?"

"Tidak usah."

"Pasti berat sekali. Biar kubawakan, oke? Aduh, panas sekali! Kau haus? Mau kubelikan minuman?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau mau kubuatkan jus saat sampai di rumah? Kau mau jus jeruk? Melon?"

Yoongi berhenti, dan menatap Seulgi ngeri.

Apa-apaan ini?

Dia ingin agar Seulgi tidak bersikap ketus lagi padanya, tapi bukan kelewat perhatian begini. Pertama, sangat menggelikan karena sangat bukan Baek Seulgi yang biasa. Kedua, seharusnya Yoongi sebagai seorang lelaki yang menawarkan diri untuk membawakan tas Seulgi—pasti ada yang merasuki gadis itu dengan logika yang jungkir-balik. Dan, ketiga, Seulgi mau membuatkannya jus? Yang benar saja.

Seulgi segera terkesiap dan mematung, saat Yoongi menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahinya, dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

 _Ada kupu-kupu lagi_. _Jauh di dalam perutnya_.

 _Jutaan_.

"A-Apa yang ka-u laku-kan?"

"Kau sakit." Simpul Yoongi dengan pemahaman dalam nada rendahnya.

"Hah?"

"Wajahmu memerah. Kau sedang sakit, kan?"

 _Tapi, Yoongi adalah idiot selamanya_.

Seulgi segera menepis tangan Yoongi dengan keras, menjulurkan lidahnya kesal dan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan cowok yang menatapnya super bingung itu.

Yoongi segera berlari menyusul Seulgi.

"Aku tidak sakit! Kau yang bodoh."

"Kau bertingkah sangat aneh dan membuatku merinding. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berpikir kalau itu adalah gejala kau terjangkit virus atau semacamnya?"

"Min Yoongi!" Seulgi memberenggut kesal. "Aku sedang bersikap baik padamu. Kau tidak mengerti?"

Kedua mata sipit Yoongi membesar.

"Y-Ya…" Yoongi tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Jangan membuatku bingung dan takut, jadi kembalilah bersikap seperti Baek Seulgi yang biasa."

"Kau protes kalau aku yang melakukannya, tapi tersenyum genit saat itu adalah Moon Jae Hee."

"Apa lagi ini? Kenapa bawa-bawa Moon Jae Hee?"

Seulgi berhenti berjalan. Yoongi juga berhenti, dan mereka saling tatap.

Yoongi merasakan aura aneh dari tatapan Seulgi yang membuat dadanya sedikit berdesir, jadi ia berkedip-kedip untuk memutus kontak mata mereka.

Seulgi menghela napas panjang, melonggarkan sedikit ketegangan yang menghimpitnya seperti korset _young_ _lady_ inggris jaman dulu itu.

Yoongi benar. Dia tidak normal, dan betapapun inginnya ia mengirim sinyal kepada si pucat kurang kepekaan sosial itu, dia harus melakukannya dengan lebih masuk akal. Mungkin Seulgi harus mempertimbangkan soal membuatkan Yoongi kotak bekal super lezat. Itu juga tidak masuk akal.

"Kau tahu? Lupakan saja." Ia segera menyodorkan tasnya pada Yoongi dan berjalan lebih dulu. "Kau harus menemaniku nonton film setelah mengerjakan PR, oke?"

Yoongi menghela napas lega karena dia merasa keadaannya sudah kembali normal.

Ia segera menyusul Seulgi.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di halte bus yang sepi.

Seulgi memainkan kuku-kukunya.

Yoongi melihatnya, lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau sering marah akhir-akhir ini?"

Seulgi mendongak ke arah Yoongi. "Hormon perempuan. Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Yoongi tertawa pelan.

Saat ia melakukannya, ia akan memamerkan deretan giginya yang menarik. Kecil-kecil seperti gigi susu. Dan, Seulgi menyukainya. Yoongi paling manis saat tampak ceria. Merasa ringan kembali, Seulgi ikut terkekeh senang.

Dan melihat Seulgi yang ceria, perasaan Yoongi melembut tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

"Kau mau es krim cokelat kacang untuk nonton film?"

Seulgi menggeleng. "Aku mau jus. Apel. Kau yang buat."

"Baiklah. Aku yang buat."

"Aku boleh minta keripik kentang?"

"Boleh. Aku akan membelinya."

"Marshmallow juga."

"Iya. Marshmallow yang banyak untuk Baek Seulgi."

"Aku boleh memilih filmnya?"

"Boleh. Kita akan menonton apapun yang kau suka."

"Sungguh? Boleh film horor?"

"Iya…" Yoongi mengusap-usap kepala Seulgi. "Tapi, kau tidak boleh marah-marah lagi, oke?"

"Uhm. Baiklah." Seulgi mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Anak pintar…"

Dan, Seulgi benar-benar senang sekarang, membayangkan ia akan menghabiskan harinya bersama Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi bukannya siswa tanpa aktivitas di sekolah selain belajar. Dia cukup akrab dengan beberapa cowok dari kelasnya—mereka kadang-kadang mengerjakan proyek sains bersama di lab, dan ia sering bergabung dengan para Hoobae untuk bermain basket saat jam istirahat tiba.

Seperti sekarang.

Sebagian besar alasannya karena Seulgi sedang asyik bersama kedua orang sahabat berisiknya itu di suatu tempat di sekolah ini, dan Yoongi sudah menyukai olahraga itu sejak kecil karena permainan basket bisa dilakukan di dalam ruangan tertutup. _Tetap saja karena ia malas berpanas-panasan_.

" _Time Out_!" Yoongi membentuk huruf T dengan kedua tangannya, lalu segera berlari ke pinggir lapangan.

"5 Menit!" Sahut salah seorang siswa kelas satu setim Yoongi, yang segera merebahkan diri di atas lantai lapangan.

Yoongi berlari menghampiri handuk dan botol air mineral yang ia letakkan di bagian lantai papan yang lebih tinggi, segera mengeringkan keringatnya dan meneguk banyak cairan untuk tubuhnya.

 _Segar sekali_.

Moon Jae Hee ada disana, di dalam _gym_ basket, duduk di sebelah perlengkapannya dan menonton permainan sejak awal dengan penuh semangat.

Yoongi tidak begitu memikirkan soal kehadiran gadis itu.

"Kau keren sekali tadi." Ujar Jae Hee setelah Yoongi selesai minum.

Yoongi setengah melompat untuk duduk di sebelah Jae Hee. "Benarkah?"

"Iya. Lemparan yang dari tengah lapangan itu," Jae Hee mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Daebak."

Yoongi terkekeh, minum sedikit lalu menutup botolnya. "Itu namanya tembakan tiga point."

Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi melalui pengeras suara.

"Ayo." Yoongi turun dan meraup handuk serta botolnya.

"Sampai besok, Sunbae!" Beberapa Hoobae sopan itu melambai, dan segera berlari duluan meninggalkan Yoongi ke kelas mereka.

Jae Hee segera mengikuti Yoongi menyusuri koridor dengan riang.

Jarang sekali ia bisa berjalan berdua dengan Yoongi begini.

Melihat Yoongi dari dekat, mendengar suaranya saat cowok itu bicara, mempelajari ekspresi wajahnya—apa yang ia tunjukkan saat sedang senang atau sedang kesal. Hal-hal sederhana yang membuat Jae Hee merasa sangat ringan sekaligus gugup.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Oh?" Jae Hee terkejut karenaYoongi membuyarkan lamunannya. "B-Baik. Aku bekerja di kafe itu sepulang sekolah, dan aku juga bekerja full-time di bioskop setiap akhir pekan."

Setetes keringat lolos dari sudut pelipis Yoongi. "Bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

"Eomma? Dia mulai membaik dari kesedihannya. Syukurnya, Eomma punya tabungan pribadi, jadi kami bisa membeli beberapa barang untuk rumah kontrakan kami sekaligus membayar uang mukanya untuk setahun. Sedikit sempit, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku masih punya kamar sendiri."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah melewati masa sulitnya, kan?"

Jae Hee tersenyum, karena hatinya terasa hangat dengan kepedulian kecil itu. "Iya. Kami sudah bisa menjenguk Appa tanpa harus menangis."

"Kau hebat sekali."

Jae Hee menunduk sebentar untuk menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya.

Dia tidak tahu, kalau hati Yoongi begitu lembut dan terbuka. Walaupun nada suaranya terdengar biasa saja, Jae Hee bisa merasakan ketulusan dalam pujian singkat itu.

Dia benar-benar menyukai Min Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ya… Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku bukan gadis kaya raya lagi?"

"Apa? Tentu saja."

"Apa aku boleh menyukai seseorang dengan kondisiku saat ini?"

Yoongi mengernyit heran. "Tentu saja."

"Lalu, apa ada yang akan menyukaiku?"

"Hah?" Yoongi semakin bingung kenapa Jae Hee menanyakan hal-hal aneh yang tidak seharusnya ia khawatirkan itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa menurutmu… Aku ini cantik?"

Yoongi mencerna pertanyaan Jae Hee itu selama dua detik yang lama, sebelum ia mengerjap dan memandang lurus ke depan sambil terkekeh pelan. "Semua wanita itu cantik."

Jae Hee menggigit bibir. Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin ia dengar.

"Yoongi-ya…" Panggil Jae Hee lagi, menahan mereka berdua di depan pintu kelas II-B yang masih tertutup.

"Oh? Ada apa?"

"Boleh kita bertemu di _gym_ basket sepulang sekolah? Ada yang mau aku katakan padamu."

"Kenapa tidak bicara sekarang?"

Jae Hee menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan wajah yang memerah. "Tidak bisa sekarang. Kumohon."

Yoongi merasa tidak enak jika harus menolak.

"B-Baiklah. Ayo, kita segera masuk ke kelas."

.

.

.

Jung Eun Ji dan Nam Ji Ah memutuskan membolos pada pelajaran berikutnya, jadi tinggal Seulgi saja yang berjalan sendirian kembali ke kelas setelah mereka selesai makan siang. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, jadi Seulgi putuskan ia akan mampir ke _gym_ dan menunggu Yoongi selesai bermain basket.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi setiap Yoongi bermain basket di lapangan samping rumah mereka, Yoongi ternyata sangat keren kalau sudah memegang bola dan Seulgi jadi penasaran ingin melihatnya lagi sekarang.

Tapi, siapa sangka kalau ternyata Moon Jae Hee punya akselerasi kecepatan roket dalam berpikir untuk mendahului Seulgi pergi ke _gym_ , jadi sekarang gadis itu yang duduk sambil menyahut-nyahut penuh antusiasme setiap kali Yoongi beraksi.

Menyebalkan.

 _Ia benci Moon Jae Hee_.

Seulgi merasakan dadanya terbakar dan sangat sesak lagi, saat melihat Yoongi yang sudah selesai bermain itu duduk di samping Jae Hee. Dan, mereka mengobrol. _Idiot jahat_.

Seulgi marah, karena Yoongi tampak begitu terbuka dan mudah tersenyum di dekat Jae Hee. Seulgi iri. Cemburu. Semua kosakata sifat berkonotasi negatif sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Apa yang membuat Seulgi berbeda dari Jae Hee?

Seulgi segera meninggalkan gym dan menuju ke kelas lebih dulu, berusaha tidak membayangkan Yoongi akan tertawa karena lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh Jae Hee atau hal itu akan membuat matanya yang mulai pedih jadi benar-benar basah karena kesedihan.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi melalui pengeras suara di setiap sudut bangunan, membuat Yoongi dan Seulgi tersentak kaget. Mereka berdua memang tidak memperhatikan apa-apa di sepanjang pelajaran tadi, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Yoongi menoleh ke belakang, dan Seulgi segera menegakkan sikap tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah meja Moon Jae Hee sebentar—gadis itu ikut melirik Yoongi dan segera meninggalkan kelas, lalu kembali memperhatikan Seulgi. "Kalau aku pergi sebentar, apa tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak keberatan menunggu?"

"Pergi?"

"E-Eh, Iya."

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Kalau tidak boleh—"

"Seulgi-ya… Hai…"

Yoongi mengumpat dalam kepalanya, karena dia benar-benar tidak berharap Park Chanyeol akan muncul dengan senyum lebarnya itu dan menyela pembicaraan Yoongi.

Terutama, karena Seulgi segera mengalihkan perhatian kepada si jangkung itu.

"Chanyeol-ah… Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya. Tapi, aku mau menemuimu dulu."

Yoongi meringis samar, segera membelakangi kedua orang itu.

"Menemuiku?"

"Iya. Kau punya waktu sebentar? Ada yang mau aku bicarakan."

"Bicarakan? Denganku? Eh… Baiklah." Seulgi beralih menarik-narik bahu Yoongi agar si pucat itu kembali menatapnya. "Tadi kau bilang mau pergi, kan?"

Yoongi memakai ranselnya dan berdiri dengan enggan, melirik Chanyeol tajam sekilas. "Iya. Aku mau bicara dengan Jae Hee dulu."

Sikap tubuh Seulgi mendadak menegang.

Jadi, Yoongi akan pergi bersama Jae Hee? Apa yang akan ia lakukan bersama si rubah itu? _Menyebalkan_.

"Pulang saja bersama Chanyeol. Tidak usah menungguku." Dan, Yoongi segera berbalik meninggalkan ruang kelas, melewati Seulgi yang menatapnya sedih.

Begitu sudah berada di luar, Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, dan memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah ke _gym_. Menemui Jae Hee yang sudah menunggunya. Moodnya sedang sedikit negatif, jadi ia tidak bisa tersenyum dengan sungguh-sungguh saat melihat Jae Hee begitu antusias melihatnya datang.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu." Yoongi duduk di salah satu bangku tribun penonton di sebelah Jae Hee.

Jae Hee mencoba untuk berhenti memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah saat mereka bertatapan. Mencoba tersenyum senormal mungkin. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Jae Hee terkesiap dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia segera menggigit bibir, menghela napas untuk sedikit meredam debaran jantungnya yang sudah tidak karuan. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Jae Hee akan menyatakan perasaannya untuk seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Itu… Kau bilang tadi, aku boleh menyukai, eh, seseorang, kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Iya."

Wajah Jae Hee memerah padam sepenuhnya sekarang.

"Jadi, a-aku, sedang, itu, menyukai se-se-orang, sekarang."

"Sungguh?" Kedua mata sipit Yoongi sedikit melebar.

Jae Hee mengangguk gugup seperti robot yang macet karena mulai rusak. "I-ya. Aku menyukai… uhh."

"Hmm?"

Jae Hee menghela napas panjang, menunduk agar bisa melepaskan diri dari tatapan Yoongi. "Aku menyukai Min Yoongi." Bisiknya gemetaran.

"Siapa?"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Yoongi terperangah, saat luapan perasaan itu diteriakkan begitu saja di hadapannya.

Wajah Yoongi sedikit memerah dalam jeda yang sunyi itu, dan ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat beralih memandang lurus ke depan.

Jae Hee mendongak untuk mengecek apakah Yoongi marah padanya, dan merasa lega karena kekhawatirannya salah. Yoongi tersenyum. Apa perasaannya akan terbalas? Apa Yoongi juga menyukainya?

"Terima kasih, Jae Hee-ya…"

"Um…"

Yoongi tidak bicara lagi, dan Jae Hee segera menggigit bibir karena merasa was-was.

"Yoongi-ya…"

"Aku minta maaf."

 _Ini dia_. Jae Hee meringis sambil memandang jauh ke depan, karena bisa merasakan penolakan yang menyakitkan itu menghampirinya. Dadanya mulai sakit. Matanya perih.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku…" Yoongi menghela napas samar. "Aku sudah punya seseorang yang aku sukai."

Jae Hee meringis lagi. Dia benar-benar ditolak. Semua perhatian Yoongi itu tidak berarti apa-apa, dan dia sudah salah karena membiarkan dirinya menyukai hal itu. _Bodoh_. Jae Hee tersenyum pahit.

Ia patah hati, ingin menangis, tapi harus mempertahankan harga dirinya yang masih tersisa. Dia merasa sangat konyol, jauh lebih buruk daripada sebuah lelucon yang ditertawai oleh semua orang di dunia.

Ah, kenapa urusan perasaan ini tidak bisa berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan?

Jae Hee menghela napas berat, berusaha melonggarkan sesak di dadanya dan mengerjap-ngerjap agar genangan air matanya pecah tanpa harus menetes.

Yoongi ikut-ikutan menghela napas panjang.

"Aku minta maaf, Jae Hee-ya. Aku akan senang, kalau kita masih bisa jadi teman."

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol pertama menyukai Seulgi saat mereka pertama kali duduk di bangku kelas satu. Kelas mereka berbeda, tapi waktu itu ia duduk sebangku dengan Jung Eun Ji dan Baek Seulgi datang ke kelasnya saat jam makan siang untuk mengeluhkan wali kelasnya yang penuh aturan seperti kepala sekolah mereka.

Tanpa malu, Seulgi mengambil gulungan Kkimbab di kotak bekal Chanyeol dan terus menggerutu pada Eun Ji bahkan saat mulutnya penuh.

Ketika gadis itu terbatuk, dengan terbata, Chanyeol menyodorkan botol air minumnya yang segera diteguk langsung hingga tinggal setengahnya.

Seulgi benar-benar tidak sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan hari itu, bagaimana ia sudah membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa melupakannya, bahkan setelah Chanyeol mulai mendekatinya secara terang-terangan dengan banyak perhatian dan kejutan-kejutan kecil yang manis. Termasuk belasan ajakan kencan yang ditolak oleh Seulgi.

Mungkin, karena Park Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Dan, hari ini ia akan melakukannya.

"Jadi…" Chanyeol berhenti di ambang anak tangga pertama menuju ke lantai bawah. Seulgi berhenti juga. "Soal yang mau aku katakan padamu…"

"Oh, iya." Seulgi tersenyum tipis.

Dia bukannya sabar menunggu dalam diam selama mereka berjalan meninggalkan kelas, tapi pikirannya sangat sibuk memikirkan apa yang sedang Yoongi dan Jae Hee lakukan sekarang serta apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai harus berduaan begitu, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau dia sedang bersama Chanyeol sekarang.

Terkesan jahat memang, tapi Seulgi tidak bisa menjaga _manner_ hanya agar dia terlihat sebagai gadis manis.

"Aku menyukaimu…"

"Eh?" Kedua mata Seulgi sedikit melebar, terperangah mendengar kejujuran itu lolos tanpa ragu.

Chanyeol benar-benar sangat lurus dan terus terang.

"Aku menyukaimu, Baek Seulgi."

Ya. Dia begitu baik, sopan, manis, tampan dan sangat ramah. Dia juga termasuk siswa yang pandai di sekolah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol secara terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya pada Seulgi. _Untuk pertama kalinya, ada cowok yang mengakui perasaannya pada Seulgi_. Dari segala kemungkinan yang Seulgi harapkan hari ini, Chanyeol yang malah datang padanya dengan semua keteguhan yang cowok itu punya.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Seulgi-ya."

Kenapa semua itu belum cukup juga untuk membuatnya melihat Chanyeol? Setelah nyaris dua tahun, harusnya Seulgi sudah—setidaknya—mempertimbangkannya, kan? Semua usaha yang cowok manis itu lakukan untuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu…"

Perasaan Chanyeol sangat menjanjikan.

Tapi, Seulgi menyukai Min Yoongi. Ia sudah terjebak dalam kebingungan itu tanpa direncanakan, dan sayangnya si idiot pucat itu bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai lawan jenisnya. Selamanya Seulgi adalah putri keluarga Baek, gadis kecil yang harus Yoongi jaga dengan seluruh nyawanya. Mereka hanya akan sedekat itu sampai akhir. _Kan_?

Lagipula, Yoongi sedang dekat dengan Jae Hee, dan ada kemungkinan mereka akan berkencan.

"Kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Apa Seulgi akan tetap bertahan dengan perasaan tidak stabilnya untuk Yoongi?

 _Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau segera menyerah sekarang dan menerima Park Chanyeol saja. Dia pasti akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik_.

Seulgi gusar, karena ia goyah untuk detik itu.

"Chanyeol-ah…"

"Ah…" Chanyeol tampak tersenyum sedih. "Kau akan menolakku, ya?"

Seulgi menggigit bibir. "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan jawabannya sekarang."

Sorot mata bulat Chanyeol tampak penuh harap. Ia merengkuh kedua bahu Seulgi senang. "Kau mau memikirkannya?"

Seulgi mengangguk dengan ragu.

Mungkin dia sudah harus memikirkannya saat ini.

"Pikirkan dengan baik, oke? Aku akan menunggu. Gunakan waktumu sebaik-baiknya, Baek Seulgi."

Seulgi mengangguk pelan lagi. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah…"

.

.

.

Seulgi menghela napas panjang dan membuka mata, memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat biru langit dengan gambar awan-awan putih seempuk kapas dengan satu lampu kristal kecil redup di tengahnya itu.

Tumpukan PRnya sudah selesai sejak sesorean tadi, dan ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dikerjakan setelah makan malam. Jadilah Seulgi berbaring selama berjam-jam di atas kasur empuknya yang super luas itu, memikirkan pernyataan cinta yang Chanyeol katakan padanya di sekolah tadi siang.

Ketika dia sudah condong ke sisi dimana Chanyeol pasti akan membuatnya merasa bahagia, tahu-tahu keyakinan Seulgi mengendur lagi dan ia kembali berkutat dengan kebingungannya sendiri.

Pikirannya jadi semakin berat dan kusut.

Seulgi bangkit, melihat ke arah jam weker kumamonnya di atas meja. _10.30_.

 _Ah, seharusnya ia sudah tidur sejak sejam yang lalu_.

Seulgi beranjak turun dari ranjangnya, keluar dan memutar kenop pintu kamar Yoongi yang memang berada di sebelah kamarnya di lantai dua rumah itu.

Yoongi belum tidur, dan ia tidak bergeming saat Seulgi masuk. Masih fokus mempelajari beberapa materi sastra yang tidak ia pahami, dengan ballpoint dimainkan di antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang pucat dan kurus itu.

Seulgi menutup pintu dengan pelan, melewati Yoongi dan duduk di atas ranjangnya yang selalu tampak rapi dan licin. Ia meraih rubik milik Yoongi yang tergeletak di lantai dekat kaki ranjang, dan mulai memutar-mutarnya acak tanpa minat.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi?"

"Um." Seulgi mengangguk.

Yoongi memang paling memahaminya kalau sesuatu sedang terjadi padanya dan ia merasa terganggu, selain karena kebiasaannya yang pasti akan menyelinap di kamar Yoongi sebab ia butuh teman bicara.

 _Tapi, kenapa idiot itu tidak mengetahui perasaanya?_ _Betul, karena dia idiot_.

"Kau mau kubuatkan segelas cokelat panas?"

"Tidak."

"Kau ada masalah apa?"

 _Kau adalah masalahku_. "Tidak ada. Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Moon Jae Hee?"

Ballpoint di tangan Yoongi berhenti diputar. "Bagaimana apanya?" Yoongi melingkari kata _Old English_ dalam catatannya lalu memberi keterangan 'Shakespeare' dengan tulisan latin yang lebih kecil dekat lingkaran.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Menyebalkan."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis di tempatnya. "Kau marah-marah lagi?"

"Tidak, kok. Aku hanya tidak suka Moon Jae Hee. Dia menyebalkan. Hanya karena kau membantunya di kafe tempo hari, dia sudah menganggapmu _superhero_ nya. Aku menyumbangkan uangku agar dia bisa punya seragam, tahu… Anak-anak yang lain juga."

Yoongi mematikan lampu belajarnya, setelah membereskan buku-bukunya ke rak dinding. Ia kemudian merapikan bantal Seulgi sebelum gadis itu merebahkan diri, lalu menyelimutinya hingga ke leher.

Ibu Yoongi selalu menyimpan ekstra kasur lipat dan selimut di bagian bawah lemari pakaian, jadi Yoongi mengeluarkan benda itu dan membentangkannya di lantai dekat ranjang, segera menyurukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di balik selimut membelakangi Seulgi setelah memadamkan lampu kamar.

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Jalja."

Tapi, Yoongi malah terkesiap saat merasakan selimutnya tersibak sedikit dan ada punggung Seulgi di belakangnya. Ruang kosong di antara mereka jadi menghangat dengan cepat karena dua panas tubuh yang saling bertemu. Yoongi terlalu takut untuk berkedip, tapi Seulgi sedang tidak cukup peduli untuk bernapas dengan hati-hati.

Cukup lama, dan situasinya menjadi sangat tenang, sampai Yoongi pikir Seulgi sudah tertidur pulas jadi ia perlahan memejamkan mata dengan perasaan lega.

"Yoongi-ya…"

 _Oh_. "Hm?"

"Aku bicara dengan Park Chanyeol tadi."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak mau tahu apa yang dia katakan?"

Yoongi enggan menjawabnya.

"Yoongi-ya…"

"Hmm?"

"Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Kedua mata Yoongi perlahan membuka kembali dan sedikit membesar dalam keremangan, tapi Seulgi masih hanya dibalas dengan helaan napasnya sendiri.

"Dia bilang dia menyukaiku…"

Seulgi hanya mendengar suara detak jarum jam yang semakin jelas, dan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Yoongi-ya, apa yang harus aku katakan pada Park Chanyeol?"

Yoongi memejamkan matanya kembali. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir sendirian."

"Itu adalah masalahmu. Kenapa kau memberitahuku?"

Seulgi menggigit bibir. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat dingin dan sakit sekarang.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Yoongi menghela napas samar. "Tidurlah. Kita bisa terlambat besok."

Seulgi segera memejamkan mata, tapi sambil mencengkeram ujung selimutnya erat-erat. Dia benci Yoongi.

.

.

.

 _Preview Episode Selanjutnya :_

" _Aku tidak bisa pergi."_

" _Pokoknya, aku akan menunggu."_

" _Chanyeol-ah… Kenapa kau berada disini?"_

" _Aku berani taruhan, dua orang itu pasti sudah berpacaran."_

" _Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai lawan jenisku. Saat aku menyadari semuanya, aku sudah terlambat."_

.

.

Anw, Big Thanks Buat yang Udah Review FF ini, Crownacre, SuMaMon, dan Ahjumma Ning, yang baru baca dan baru review (Kalau ada nantinya kkkkk) ataupun yang udah setia review sejak Chapter pertama :D, It was such a great appreciation for meh #poppo


	4. Aku tidak akan datang

_**Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku hanya agak buruk dalam menunjukkan kalau aku sangat menyukaimu.**_

.

 _ **Aku putus asa karena kau sangat bodoh. Aku menyerah karena kau sangat bodoh. Dan, aku tidak jadi menyerah karena kupikir kau benar-benar bodoh, jadi aku harus lebih bersabar dan membuatmu bisa benar-benar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi disini.**_

.

.

.

 _ **THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR**_

.

.

.

"Kalian mau menonton _The Beauty Inside_?"

Saat itu sudah jam makan siang, dan seperti biasa, Seulgi akan duduk di pojokan kafetaria menyantap nasi, _bulgogi_ , telur goreng tahu dan acar bersama kedua sahabatnya sambil mengobrolkan hal-hal kecil yang mereka anggap menarik.

Seperti perilisan film romantis terbaru milik agensi _Next Entertainment_ yang melibatkan seluruh artisnya—Han Hyo Joo, Park Seo Joon, Seo Kang Joon, Lee Hyun Woo, Lee Dong Wook, hingga Kim Joo Hyuk yang pernah menjadi anggota reality show _Two Days One Night_ itu. Kebanyakan teman-teman kelas dua Seulgi sudah menonton pada hari pertama perilisannya, kemarin, kecuali beberapa orang yang belum sempat, tidak bisa sama sekali atau yang malas berdesak-desakkan untuk mendapatkan tiket masuk seperti Seulgi, Ji Ah, dan Eun Ji.

Banyaknya respon positif dan bagaimana para siswa membicarakannya di setiap waktu kosong yang mereka punya—di koridor, tangga, perpustakaan, kafetaria, hingga bahkan saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung di dalam kelas—membuat ketiga gadis itu akhirnya menjadi benar-benar penasaran saat ini.

Eun Ji mengangguk penuh semangat. "Haruskah kita pergi menontonnya sore ini? Tapi, harga tiketnya pasti masih sangat mahal…"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kalau mahal! Sebanding untuk satu hiburan yang bagus." Ji Ah menyesap sedikit susu kotak mininya. "Kudengar Park Shin Hye Eonnie hanya muncul beberapa saat saja."

"Sungguh? Wah… Sayang sekali." Eun Ji menggembungkan pipinya sedih.

"Ueno Juri-san juga hanya muncul sebentar."

"Ueno Juri juga ada? Wah… Filmnya pasti benar-benar bagus! Kau sudah lihat sinopsisnya di internet?"

"Sudah." Ji Ah mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya sebentar. "Karakter pemeran utama prianya selalu berganti-ganti saat ia bangun. Jadi laki-laki, perempuan, anak kecil, orang tua, dan di saat yang lain dia jatuh cinta pada Han Hyo Joo Eonnie."

"Berubah-ubah? Laki-lakinya mengidap _Skizofrenia_?"

Ji Ah menggeleng dengan gestur profesionalnya yang lucu. "Dia berubah secara fisik."

Mulut Eun Ji setengah membuka membentuk huruf O. "Daebak! Maksudmu jadi tua…yang benar-benar tua?"

"Iya!"

"Kita harus benar-benar menontonnya nanti sore." Eun Ji segera beralih pada Seulgi yang sedari tadi sibuk makan dengan tenang di sampingnya itu, menarik-narik lengannya penuh determinasi. "Kita pergi ke bioskop, oke? Kita pergi, ya? Kau mau, kan?"

Seulgi menghela napas samar, meletakkan sendoknya lalu mendongak menatap kedua sahabatnya itu bergantian dengan enggan. Demi apapun, dia hanya seorang gadis remaja biasa yang sangat ingin ke bioskop dan menonton sebuah film drama romantis, apalagi kalau dia bisa melihat Lee Dong Hwi dan Lee Jin Wook dengan gigi kelinci super imutnya untuk cuci mata.

Tapi, dia juga adalah gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta—pada orang yang sangat salah—dan kebodohannya berharap ia bisa pergi ke bioskop dan menonton film drama romantis yang dimaksud bersama si _wrong guy_ idiot itu.

Tapi, tidak akan ada kemungkinan bagus apapun yang akan menghampiri Seulgi seolah-olah dia baru saja menang _jackpot_ , jadi dia berusaha untuk tidak bersinggungan dengan topik terhangat pekan ini. Setidaknya, tidak dengan Ji Ah dan Eun Ji. Walaupun lagi-lagi Seulgi tidak akan seberuntung itu—harapannya pupus dua kali, dan ia sadar kalau kedua sahabatnya itu pasti tetap akan membicarakannya bagaimanapun juga.

"Dia tidak akan pergi."

"Kenapa?" Eun Ji menatap Ji Ah terluka, butuh penjelasan. "Aku ingin menonton filmnya bertiga." Ia kembali beralih pada Seulgi yang sedang menunjukkan tampang masam. "Kumohon, Baek Seulgi… Kau mau, ya?"

"Dia sedang menunggu _seseorang_ untuk mengajaknya." Ujar Ji Ah lagi, mewakili penolakan yang belum sempat Seulgi ucapkan secara langsung.

Eun Ji menunjukkan sedikit reaksi keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"A-Aku tidak menunggu siapa-siapa!" Bela Seulgi, tapi wajahnya yang memerah menunjukkan jawaban yang lain.

"Kau masih menyukai Min Yoongi? Dia bilang tidak peduli padamu!"

"Siapa yang, _masih_ , menyukainya?" Seulgi masih mengelak dengan mode defensif penuh. "Aku juga sama tidak pedulinya seperti idiot itu. Masalahku sudah lama berakhir, tahu!"

Eun Ji dan Ji Ah saling lirik, lalu menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti yang dimata Seulgi hanya berarti satu. Kedua gadis menyebalkan itu sedang meledeknya.

Baiklah. Kalau itu adalah Seulgi yang masih mengomel karena keramahan pura-pura Yoongi pada Moon Jae Hee di kelas, karena lambaian sok kerennya pada para siswi kelas satu yang jadi semakin sering menonton permainan bola basket di _gym_ , dan karena ketidakacuhan Yoongi yang selalu padanya, masalahnya memang tidak benar-benar berakhir.

Tapi juga tidak seburuk itu, _kan_? Seperti, dia mengamuk lalu menangis bersimbah air mata atau apa. Maksud Seulgi, dia selalu menghadapi situasi yang sama setiap hari sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan apa yang membedakan adalah kali ini dia melibatkan perasaannya makanya jadi lebih berat.

"Terserah." Seulgi menyesap habis isi susu kotaknya yang berukuran mini. "Kalian tidak akan mengerti."

"Lihat, Yoongi datang—"

"Astaga! Mana? Mana?" Seulgi segera merapikan rambutnya dan berdehem sebelum menoleh ke belakang. "Hai…"

"—tapi ternyata aku salah lihat." Eun Ji tersenyum jahil, dan diam-diam melakukan _high_ _five_ penuh kemenangan dengan Ji Ah di bawah meja. "Itu Park Chanyeol. HAI, PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Kau!" Seulgi mendelik tajam ke arah Eun Ji. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah saat ia harus berbalik lagi ke arah Chanyeol nyaris dua meter dari meja mereka dengan sikap tenang yang dibuat-buat. "Hai…"

Sosok jangkung Park Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya lebih dulu dan berniat untuk meninggalkan kafetaria dengan cepat, karena ia hanya punya sepuluh menit untuk menyelesaikan tiga nomor terakhir PR sejarahnya sebelum bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Tapi panggilan dari Eun Ji menahannya, dan saat melihat ke arah asal suara, senyum lebar Chanyeol segera terkembang manis—tentu saja.

Ia melambai satu kali ke arah tiga gadis beda _mood_ itu, lalu perhatiannya segera terpusat hanya untuk satu orang saja.

"Hai…"

"Hai." Seulgi sudah mengatakannya dua kali.

Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sebentar, berpikir untuk mengatakan sesuatu—apa saja, tapi bukan hal konyol seperti, "Kau sedang makan siang." Yang bahkan bukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Uh, ya."

"Oke." Chanyeol berpikir lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai nanti, ya?"

"Tunggu!" Tahan Seulgi cepat, dan raut merah di wajahnya belum juga menghilang. "Ikatan tali sepatumu yang sebelah terbuka."

Chanyeol menunduk, dan segera berjongkok untuk mengikat simpul kembali kedua tali sepatu kanannya. Saat berdiri lagi, Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang paling lembut pada Seulgi sebagai isyarat terima kasih, lalu bergegas pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Seulgi menghela napas lega, segera membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, sementara kedua gadis yang sedang bersamanya itu meledek kecanggungan yang sangat bernuansa drama diantara ia dan Park Chanyeol barusan.

Bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, kalau Park Chanyeol sampai kesulitan berkata-kata dan Ji Ah serta Eun Ji jadi tidak tahan karenanya.

"Apa-apaan _itu_ tadi?"

" _Itu_ apa?" Tanya Seulgi malas.

"Kau mulai memperhatikan pada Park Chanyeol, kan?" Tuduh Ji Ah.

"Jangan bodoh. Dari jarak sepuluh meter pun, aku pasti bisa melihat tali sepatunya yang terlepas kemana-mana." Seulgi mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan kening mengernyit. "Memangnya kalian tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

"Bukankah itu karena kau gugup bertemu dengannya?"

"Karena kalian mengerjaiku!" Seulgi menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menjitak kepala kedua sahabatnya itu dengan sepenuh hati. "Karena kalian berteriak-teriak 'Itu Min Yoongi! Ini Min Yoongi!', aku jadi panik karena kupikir dia benar-benar datang. Konyol sekali."

"Ckckck… Idiot itu benar-benar membuatmu jatuh cinta." Simpul Ji Ah takjub. "Lebih baik kau segera melupakan suami tidak berperasaanmu itu, dan belajar menyukai Chanyeol. Dia pasti akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik."

Lagi, saran yang sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh separuh dari belahan hati Seulgi yang rasional.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang Seulgi harapkan, Chanyeol yang selalu datang padanya. Setiap hari, tampan, dan tersenyum manis dengan kedua matanya yang bulat bersih dan berbinar terang.

Mau tidak mau, Seulgi jadi memikirkan hal itu lagi. Dan, Seulgi memang masih memiliki janji pada Chanyeol, bahwa dia akan memikirkan jawaban untuk ungkapan cinta Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

"Kita pergi menonton saja dan lupakan permasalahan cowok yang membingungkan ini." Saran Eun Ji menengahi, sekali lagi menyatakan niatnya tidak mau ketinggalan untuk bisa menjadi bagian utuh dari topik utama minggu ini di komunitas sekolah.

Lupakan ajakan kencan yang akan datang, atau yang ditunggu-tunggu tapi mustahil terjadi. Tidak usah ada degup-degup jantung yang tidak karuan, ataupun gelepar jutaan kupu-kupu.

Usus Seulgi terlalu sempit untuk dimasuki satu ekor, apalagi jutaan. Lebih baik dia pakai kotak kaca berukuran jumbo untuk menyimpan jenis-jenisnya yang langka lalu ia jual ke museum biologi. Menghasilkan uang. Sisanya adalah bersenang-senang dengan kedua sahabatnya, dan fokus pada pendidikannya di satu sisi.

 _Sempurna_.

.

.

.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi keesokan harinya, salah seorang Hoobae dari kelas satu bertubuh kurus dengan wajah oval familiar menghampiri meja Min Yoongi dengan setengah berlari dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sehun-ah." Sapa Yoongi riang, baru saja selesai membereskan buku-bukunya.

Seulgi sedikit melirik ke depan sambil menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya, tertarik.

"Anak-anak dari klub sepakbola mengajak kita bertanding basket, Sunbae. Kata Jong Dae, Sunbae harus ikut dalam tim kami. Sunbae bisa bergabung?"

Yoongi terkekeh, berpura-pura terdengar angkuh saat ia bicara. "Tentu saja! Ya, apa yang anak-anak sepakbola itu tahu tentang basket? Mereka mau memasukkan bola ke ring dengan kaki?"

Sehun ikut terkekeh.

Yoongi segera berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Seulgi refleks ikut berdiri.

Yoongi menghela napas samar, menoleh ke belakang dengan enggan. "Ada apa?"

Seulgi meringis samar karena Yoongi begitu dingin, menggigit bibirnya menahan sedih. "Aku cuma bertanya. Bukan kejahatan, kan?"

Yoongi ikut-ikutan meringis. Dia bukannya sengaja menyakiti Seulgi begini dengan senang hati. "Ada apa?" Yoongi mencoba membuat dirinya terdengar sedikit lebih ramah.

"Kau tidak akan makan siang?"

"Nanti saja. Sudah, ya? Dah." Yoongi segera berbalik dan pergi—diikuti oleh Sehun dengan patuh, sebelum berdiri lebih lama di depan Seulgi membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti seorang pecundang yang bisanya hanya bersikap jahat saja.

Tapi begitu tiba di _gym_ , Yoongi pikir dia bisa menyalurkan bakat buruknya itu pada orang lain yang lebih tepat. Si jangkung yang sedang mengobrol di seberang lapangan, yang sudah pasti adalah salah satu anggota dari klub basket juga.

Tidak akan separah adegan saling balas tinju dan dorongan di dalam drama-drama remaja televisi, tapi paling tidak bisa membantu Yoongi mengeluarkan sedikit kekesalannya dan agar Park Chanyeol itu bisa merasakannya. Bahwa Yoongi tidak menyukai cowok itu, terutama saat dia dan senyum lebarnya terus-menerus menempeli Seulgi.

Yoongi melonggarkan dasinya sedikit, memperhatikan Sehun dan salah seorang siswa dari tim sepakbola mengundi dengan koin, lalu mereka semua segera mengambil posisi masing-masing di lapangan.

Begitu Jeon Jungkook teman sekelas Sehun meniup peluit sebagai wasit, pertandingan segera dimulai. Yoongi mendapat operan dari Kim Jong Dae, dan segera men _dribble_ nya ke arah ring lawan. Tanpa ragu menabrak Chanyeol yang menghadang hingga goyah. Sayangnya Yoongi belum bisa mencetak angka, karena lemparannya sedikit lebih rendah. Kali kedua dihadang Chanyeol, Yoongi kembali menabraknya kuat-kuat hingga nyaris jatuh lagi.

Jungkook menyatakannya sebagai pelanggaran, dan memberi Yoongi peringatan.

Beberapa pemain mulai mengeluhkan sikap Yoongi yang tidak biasanya itu.

Gantian Chanyeol yang mendapat bola dan segera berlari menyeberangi lapangan dengan gesit, Yoongi menghentikan pergerakan cowok itu dengan mendorongnya. Kali ini Park Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh, dengan suara berdebum saat tubuhnya limbung tertelungkup menghantam lantai.

Jungkook kembali meniup peluit, dan para pemain segera mengelilingi kedua orang beda ukuran fisik karena panjang kaki itu.

"Sunbae…"

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Ya, Min Yoongi!" Tegur Choi Jun Hong yang sama saja jangkungnya dengan Park Chanyeol, membantu si rekan setim berdiri. "Apa-apaan kau ini?"

Yoongi hanya berdecih tidak suka—kesan malas dan meremehkan terpancar dengan jelas dari sorot mata dan raut wajahnya, berbalik dan meninggalkan lapangan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa

Bahkan sepotong kecil permintaan maaf, karena dia tidak merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal, tidak suka dengan serangan kekanakan yang tidak pada tempatnya itu.

"Ya!" Chanyeol segera menyusul Yoongi, menarik kerah si pucat itu agar menatapnya dengan benar. "Apa masalahmu?"

"Kau." Sergah Yoongi dingin. Sepertinya emosinya juga sudah terpancing keluar seperti Park Chanyeol. "Kau pengganggu, dan aku membencimu. Senyummu memuakkan."

BUGH!

.

.

.

"Seulgi Sunbaenim! Gawat! Sunbae harus segera ke _gym_!"

"Ada apa?"

"Pacar dan teman Sunbae sedang berkelahi."

"Pacar?"

"Park Chanyeol Sunbae."

"Hah?"

"Dia berkelahi dengan Yoongi Sunbaenim. Cepatlah!"

.

.

.

Suasana _gym_ begitu riuh dan panas saat Baek Seulgi tiba.

Ada satu lingkaran penuh antusiasme, dengan dua orang yang saling bergulat di tengahnya. Tubuh Yoongi memang kurus, dia juga lebih pendek dari Park Chanyeol. Tapi dia bisa melawan saat Chanyeol mendorongnya, dan melayangkan satu pukulan yang sedikit meleset di wajah Chanyeol.

Seulgi segera menyibak kerumunan itu dengan susah payah agar bisa tiba di bagian paling depan, dan kemarahannya muncul karena tahu-tahu saja adegan yang ia lihat itu tampak sangat bodoh dan kekanakan.

Seulgi menggeram marah.

"Hentikan!" Bentaknya, segera maju dan melerai perkelahian itu dengan menarik Yoongi menjauh sekuat tenaga. Mendorong si pucat dingin itu hingga jatuh terduduk.

Chanyeol sendiri berhenti karena melihat kemunculan tiba-tiba Seulgi di _gym_.

Dia tidak mau Seulgi membencinya karena sudah memukul Yoongi.

"Apa-apaan kalian berdua ini?" Bentak Seulgi lagi, gantian memperhatikan Yoongi dan Chanyeol sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya—amukannya—pada Yoongi seorang yang menatapnya dengan enggan. "Kau! Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh memukul orang itu?"

" _Orang itu_?" Kedua mata Seulgi membulat tidak percaya. "Yang sopan, Min Yoongi."

"Kau membelanya sekarang?"

"Kau memukulnya! Segera minta maaf."

"Dia yang menyerangku duluan!"

"Karena kau menggangguku!" Sahut Chanyeol marah.

"Minta maaf!" Sela Seulgi lagi. Dia tidak mau Yoongi terlibat masalah apa-apa. "Kumohon…"

Yoongi terluka.

Hatinya. Harga dirinya. Mengumpulkan sisa-sisa dari itu semua, ia berdiri. Tapi, dia tidak berniat meminta maaf. Tidak akan, untuk Park Chanyeol.

"Min Yoongi…" Panggil Seulgi dengan sedikit siratan rasa bersalah dan putus asa dalam suaranya, berusaha menahan Yoongi agar tidak melangkah pergi.

Tapi, Yoongi akhirnya malah menghilang di balik pintu masuk _gym_.

Meninggalkan Seulgi dengan helaan napas beratnya sendirian.

"Aku minta maaf." Suara Chanyeol membuyarkan mendung gadis itu sebentar.

Seulgi segera berbalik, kembali merasa bersalah karena gurat memar di beberapa bagian wajah cowok itu. Dia benar-benar ingin balas memukul Yoongi, menghajarnya untuk perbuatan bodohnya hari ini dan mungkin sekalian dengan semua kebodohannya belakangan ini. Tapi, dia akan melakukannya nanti.

Setelah situasinya mendingin.

Seandainya dia tidak berdebat dengan Yoongi tadi…

"Aku antar ke ruang kesehatan, oke? Kita harus mengurus wajahmu dulu."

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol meringis pelan saat ia tersenyum. Ada bagian bibirnya yang sedikit pecah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih berhati-hati. "Mungkin seharusnya tadi aku main sepakbola saja."

.

.

.

Baek Seulgi tidak bisa tidur.

Sekarang sudah nyaris pukul sebelas malam, dan Seulgi frustasi karena ia bisa jadi makin susah bangun besok pagi kalau tidak terlelap sekarang juga.

Masalahnya, dia terus saja dihantui oleh Yoongi. Raut kemarahan cowok itu sebelum meninggalkan _gym_. Sorot kekecewaannya. Seulgi sudah melukai Yoongi, kan?

Yoongi segera meninggalkannya begitu kelas terakhir selesai, menghindari bertemu atau berada di dalam satu tempat yang sama dengan Seulgi sepanjang sisa hari ini di rumah, bahkan segera mengurung diri di kamar setelah makan malam ditemani omelan Nyonya Min. Mengunci pintunya, jadi Seulgi tidak bisa masuk.

Seulgi tidak mau Yoongi membencinya.

Memiliki perasaan tidak berbalas saja sudah sangat buruk bagi Seulgi. Cowok itu tidak boleh membencinya juga.

Seulgi mengerang putus asa, menyibak selimutnya dan memutuskan turun ke lantai bawah, mungkin untuk mengkonsumsi dua potong cokelat atau cemilan apa saja yang diharapkannya bisa mengalihkan stress di dalam tubuhnya ini dan membantunya saat ia mencoba tidur kembali nanti.

Seulgi menyalakan lampu dapur, membuka pintu kulkas dan matanya berbinar-binar melihat ada satu wadah es krim tiga rasa berukuran besar di dalam sana. Tapi, mungkin dia akan makan yoghurt atau keripik saja lalu minum segelas susu.

Es krimnya bisa menunggu besok.

Seulgi menutup pintu kulkas, beralih pada lemari dinding cokelat mengkilap yang berderet di sisi dapur seberang kulkas, mengambil satu kursi kayu besar berukir yang ada disana dan mulai membuka pintu lemari dari yang paling ujung. Mencari gelas untuk susu dan mangkuk untuk keripik, seperti bayi beruang jinak yang sudah terlatih mencari toples madu.

Seulgi baru akan membuka pintu lemari yang ketiga, saat ia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Yoongi yang tanpa suara, tanpa aba-aba atau peringatan apa saja, membuka pintu lemari yang terjauh dari Seulgi dan menata satu gelas serta mangkuk kaca di atas meja keramik di tengah ruangan. Masih dengan raut wajah datarnya, Yoongi menghampiri Seulgi.

Gadis itu masih berdiri terpaku di atas kursinya. Super gugup, sampai ia takut membuat gerakan kecil apapun kecuali bernapas, tentu saja.

Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap lurus ke dalam mata teduh Seulgi.

Untuk sedetik yang lama itu, Yoongi kehilangan emosinya. Rasa terlukanya jadi tidak berarti apa-apa, jika dibandingkan dengan Seulgi. Egoisme pecundangnya seharusnya tidak boleh menang, jika itu adalah hasil dari melawan kegigihan Seulgi untuk menjaganya bersikap baik. Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Seulgi sedih, dan ia berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Hati Seulgi melembut dengan sendirinya. Kegugupannya hilang digantikan dengan perasaan sangat lega karena bisa melihat wajah datar Yoongi lagi. Itu lebih baik, daripada raut penuh kemarahan seperti yang Yoongi tunjukkan sebelumnya. Seulgi benci Yoongi yang pemarah dan berbuat onar. Betapa dia ingin… _memeluk_ Min Yoongi. Karena Seulgi merindukannya.

Yoongi menjulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, turun."

"O-Oh." Seulgi memegang Yoongi, turun dari kursinya seperti yang diperintahkan. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan soal raut wajahnya yang pasti tampak merah padam, karena jarak tubuh mereka yang makin dekat, ataupun karena perlakuan halus mendadak dari Yoongi saat ini. _Kontak fisik_. _Kontak fisik_ … "Kau terbangun?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Wajahku berdenyut-denyut. Aku kemari mau mengambil _ice pack_."

Seulgi hendak berjalan menghampiri kulkas kembali, saat tersadar kalau Yoongi masih menggenggam tangannya. Yoongi tersentak, segera melepaskan Seulgi dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kulkas.

Sambil membuka pintunya, Yoongi menghela napas panjang sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah bertingkah ceroboh. _Kontak fisik_ … Ini berbeda. Dia harus tenang. Walaupun jantungnya sedang berdebar-debar tidak karuan, Yoongi harus tetap tenang. Dan, itulah yang Yoongi tunjukkan saat ia berbalik menghadap Seulgi dengan _ice_ _pack_ menekan bagian bawah mata kirinya. Wajah datar dan dinginnya yang biasa.

"Aku kembali ke kamar duluan. Cepat makan dan segera tidur juga."

"Tapi, Yoongi-ya…"

"Hm?"

"Biar aku yang mengompres lebammu. Sebagai permintaan maaf."

Yoongi langsung menjulurkan kantung es itu begitu saja, tidak berniat menahan diri dengan menolak karena gengsi. Dia masih ingin bicara dengan Seulgi. Bersama gadis itu.

Mereka duduk di atas meja keramik yang dingin.

"Auw!" Yoongi menjauhkan sebentar kepalanya dengan raut wajah sebal. "Pelan-pelan!"

"Maaf." Seulgi mengompres lagi, berusaha agar tidak terlalu menekan lebam Yoongi. "Memangnya, kenapa kau sampai bertengkar dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Masalah hormon. Kau tidak akan menger—Auw!"

Seulgi menekan lebam Yoongi dengan sengaja.

"Jangan mengutip jawabanku, bodoh." Tegur Seulgi, gantian merasa kesal. "Besok kalian harus menerima hukuman dari kepala sekolah Kim karena ini."

"Biar saja."

"Kau!" Seulgi berhenti mengompres. "Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil begini? Kau tidak mau peduli pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Kau pikir kau juga bukan anak-anak karena sudah menggantung angka tujuh belas di lehermu?"

"Setidaknya, aku adalah anak kecil yang tahu untuk meminta maaf."

"Oh, jadi semua ini tentang Park Chanyeol? Kenapa kau harus menjaga perasaan orang itu?"

"Min Yoongi!"

"Kau menyukainya?"

Seulgi terdiam.

Dan, Min Yoongi segera meringis dengan rasa sakit memenuhi hatinya. Jelas sekali bukan karena wajahnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Hatinya yang menyebabkan itu. Hatinya yang sedang mengalami luka memar dan lebamnya akan membuat Yoongi makin susah tidur.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Chanyeol sangat baik, dan dia selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain."

Yoongi turun dari meja dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Seulgi segera ikut turun dari atas meja. "Min Yoongi…"

Yoongi berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Aku meninggalkan tiket nonton di laci meja belajarmu tadi sore untuk besok malam. Aku akan menunggumu." _Kau harus datang_. "Aku sudah mengantri susah-payah untuk mendapatkannya. Aku berdiri sangat lama, sampai kedua kakiku terasa pegal."

"Aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Pokoknya, aku akan menunggu"

 _Jangan_. "Aku tidak akan datang." Tekan Yoongi. "Pergi saja dengan Park Chanyeol. Dia lebih membutuhkannya."

"Tidak mau!" Seulgi tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang bergetar. "Aku hanya mau menontonnya denganmu, dengan Min Yoongi, jadi aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang."

Mata Yoongi melebar.

Baek Seulgi… Kenapa gadis itu melakukan ini padanya?

"Terserah kalau begitu."

Tapi Yoongi berlalu lagi karena egoismenya kembali mengambil kendali, menghilang dari pandangan Seulgi dan membuatnya melanggar janji yang baru saja ia buat tentang tidak akan menyakiti Seulgi lagi dengan cara apapun.

Dia benar-benar brengsek.

.

.

.

"Kau gila!"

Begitu kata Eun Ji di ujung telepon, dan dengan rasa sedih Seulgi mengiyakannya.

"Dia akan datang."

"Dia tidak mau datang, Seulgi-ya! Sebaiknya kau segera telepon Park Chanyeol sekarang, biar dia saja yang datang."

Seulgi memperhatikan poster _The Beauty Inside_ yang baru akan tayang dua jam lagi. "Tidak. Aku ingin bertaruh dengan keyakinanku sendiri."

"Jadi kau sendiri juga tidak yakin Min Yoongi akan datang kesana atau tidak, tapi malah bertingkah bodoh begitu? Astaga…"

Seulgi menghela napas panjang. "Dia harus datang…"

"Kalau dia tidak muncul-muncul juga, kau harus memberitahuku, oke? Aku akan menjemputmu, dan kita bisa pergi makan _pancake_. Kebetulan Oppaku sedang sakit, jadi aku bisa pakai mobilnya kapanpun aku mau."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Eun Ji-ya. Kau yang terbaik."

"Telepon aku!" Eun Ji memperingatkan sekali lagi, sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Seulgi kembali menghela napas panjang, dan memulai penantian penuh siksaannya itu. Berjam-jam.

Hingga pukul sembilan, Yoongi tidak juga muncul menampakkan batang hidungnya. _Dia harus datang, kan_?

Seulgi keluar dan berdiri agak jauh di depan pintu masuk gedung bioskop, terkejut karena baru menyadari hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya lalu kemudian tersenyum lega. Yoongi pasti datang. Dia hanya sedang tertahan sebentar oleh tumpahan air ini.

Tapi, hingga pukul sebelas Yoongi tidak juga nampak. Seulgi berharap cowok itu akan muncul dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena berusaha menembus hujan, tapi sepertinya usaha semacam itu tidak cukup penting untuk dilakukan. Yoongi bukannya terjebak hujan lalu memutuskan untuk kembali, tapi memang dia tidak pernah berniat meninggalkan rumah seperti yang sudah ia katakan pada Seulgi.

Seulgi termakan oleh kesedihannya, sakit hatinya, dan ia segera berjongkok memeluk lutut untuk menahan tangis.

Beginikah rasanya saat seseorang harus dipaksa untuk menyerah?

Sejahat ini?

Seulgi harus patah hati dengan cara seperti ini?

"Seulgi-ya…"

Seulgi mendongak, tidak terkejut jika yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah Park Chanyeol dengan payung hitamnya. Tersenyum, dengan raut wajah sedih penuh sayang.

Cowok itu selalu muncul dimana saja ketika Seulgi butuh seseorang. Menemani Seulgi sebelum gadis itu merasa kesepian. Menghiburnya sebelum ia menangis.

Melakukan segalanya untuk Seulgi, termasuk mencurahkan waktu dan tenaganya untuk selalu membuat Seulgi terkesan dengan hadiah-hadiah kecil dan ajakan-ajakan kencan yang sayangnya selalu Seulgi tolak itu.

Kenapa Seulgi masih tidak bisa melihatnya juga saat ini?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol ikut berjongkok di depan Seulgi, dan payungnya menaungi mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol-ah… Kenapa kau berada disini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih ceria. "Kau tidak menjawab telepon Eun Ji, jadi dia menghubungiku."

"Ah, aku merepotkanmu lagi."

"Aku senang, kok." Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepala Seulgi dengan lembut. "Kau mau pulang?"

"Iya…" Seulgi jadi ingin menangis lagi. "Aku ingin pulang."

.

.

.

Min Yoongi terus memperhatikan potongan tiket bioskop itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Dia ingin sekali pergi.

Tapi, dia tidak boleh kesana dan mungkin saja mengacau lagi seperti kemarin malam. Lagipula, dia hanya akan merasa sakit hati karena terus-terusan berdiri di antara garis milik Chanyeol dan Seulgi.

Yoongi mendongak, memperhatikan jam dinding yang jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka sepuluh.

Seulgi pasti masih menunggunya.

Sendirian.

"Yoongi-ya…"Nyonya Min menuruni tangga, melewati _foyer_ menuju ruang tengah tempat dimana Yoongi berada. "Mana Baek Seulgi?"

"Dia ke bioskop."

"Sendirian?"

"Eh, ya, kurasa."

"Min Yoongi! Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi sendirian? Susul dia! Ini sudah malam!"

"Mungkin Ji Ah da Eun Ji ada disana, bu."

"Tetap saja kau harus menyusulnya!" Nyonya Min menjitak kepala Yoongi. "Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Seulgi?"

Yoongi tertegun.

Ya, sudah pasti dia merasa khawatir yang menggunung mengingat Seulgi sendirian saja disana seperti orang bodoh. Seulgi tidak biasa meninggalkan rumah tanpa Yoongi, karena memang tidak pernah. Dan, seharusnya Yoongi sedang berada disana bersama gadis itu sekarang. Menemaninya nonton, menjaganya. Seulgi bilang hanya mau melakukannya dengan Yoongi, kan?

Yoongi bodoh sekali. Dia terus-terusan bodoh.

Apapun yang terjadi, Seulgi adalah prioritas utamanya. Dia tidak boleh menyakiti Seulgi lagi. Dia sudah berjanji, kan?

"Maaf, bu. Aku pergi sekarang." Yoongi berdiri mengantongi tiket itu.

Ia segera memakai jaket sebelum meninggalkan rumah, terkejut karena hujan sedang mengguyur dengan sangat deras dan angin dingin yang bertiup kencang cukup untuk membekukan tubuh seseorang.

Yoongi merutuk dalam hati, sambil kembali masuk secepat kilat untuk mengambil payung.

Apa Seulgi setidaknya memakai baju yang cukup hangat hari ini?

Yoongi bergegas menembus hujan, terus mengetuk-ngetukkan sol sepatunya dengan tidak sabar saat sudah duduk di dalam bus. Dia begitu gelisah, sampai-sampai bokongnya terasa panas dan ia ingin segera melompat sejauh mungkin langsung ke tempat Seulgi sekarang juga. Tapi, dia bukan manusia super, dan adrenalinnya berpacu makin dan semakin cepat saat bus yang ia tumpangi harus terhenti beberapa saat karena satu kemacetan akibat sebuah insiden kecelakaan kecil.

Yoongi marah dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas paha. Ingin bertindak, tapi terlalu gelisah sampai dia kalut. Bingung.

 _Seulgi harus menunggunya_ …

Yoongi akan sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri kalau Seulgi sudah tidak ada disana.

Yoongi nyaris melompat turun saat ia akhirnya tiba di depan halte dekat bioskop. Kembali menembus hujan, Yoongi yang tidak sabar untuk bertemu Seulgi harus menghadapi pecahan antusiasmenya dulu. Karena disana, di tempat Seulgi berjongkok sudah ada Chanyeol yang datang dengan mantap bersama payung hitamnya.

Yoongi menelan ludah, menelan kekecewaan dan pecahan senyumnya yang tersungging sejak ia meninggalkan bus tadi itu. Pahit sekali. Pedih.

Yoongi berbalik.

Dia sedang berdiri di garis antara Chanyeol dan Seulgi saat ini. Harusnya dia tahu kalau Seulgi tidak akan pernah sendirian, bahkan saat Yoongi tidak ada. Dia punya orang lain di sisinya, yang lebih baik dan pengertian.

Yoongi menghela napas berat, menelan ludah lagi dan melangkahkan kakinya yang gemetaran karena dingin dan basah itu untuk pergi.

 _Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai lawan jenisku. Saat aku menyadari semuanya, aku sudah terlambat…_

.

.

.

"Sampai disini saja." Baek Seulgi menyunggingkan senyum muramnya yang lemah, menoleh sebentar pada pagar besi rumahnya yang menjulang dengan tiang lampu besar di sisi kiri dan kanan.

Hujan masih mengguyur dengan deras, dan Seulgi benar-benar berterima kasih karena Park Chanyeol sudah meminjamkan jaketnya untuk Seulgi pakai.

"Masuklah." Chanyeol meraih satu tangan Seulgi yang dingin dan membuat gadis itu menggenggam payungnya, melirik pada jalan beton nyaris lima meter yang harus Seulgi tempuh agar bisa tiba di teras depan rumahnya di tengah guyuran hujan ini. "Pastikan kau segera berganti pakaian yang lebih hangat dan pakai selimut dengan benar saat tidur."

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku belum mandi, jadi sekalian basah-basahan saja." Canda Chanyeol, dan ia senang melihat Seulgi tertawa pelan. "Masuklah. Sampai ketemu hari senin, oke?"

"Hati-hati. Terima kasih untuk malam ini."

Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya senang, sebelum berbalik dan segera berlari secepat kilat hingga menghilang dari jangkauan jarak pandang Seulgi yang dihalangi kabut dingin tipis dan tirai hujan.

Setelah Chanyeol sudah tidak kelihatan, perasaan sedih Seulgi menjalar naik lagi. Teringat dia sudah berada di depan rumahnya, dan saat masuk nanti dia mungkin saja menghadapi Yoongi yang masih terjaga dan akan menyakitinya lagi dengan ketidakpeduliannya.

Dia tidak percaya apa yang sudah terjadi malam ini, dan dia benci Min Yoongi.

Ah, dia hanya marah. Dia tidak bisa benar-benar membenci si pucat idiot kesayangannya itu, walaupun rasanya sangat sakit.

Payung Chanyeol jatuh dari genggamannya yang terkulai, dan Seulgi kembali berjongkok membenamkan wajah di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Mulai sesenggukan sementara tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Lalu saat rasa dingin mulai membuatnya merasa benar-benar kesakitan, tangisan Seulgi bahkan jadi lebih keras lagi. Seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi karena menghilangkan permennya.

Yoongi kembali berada pada kebetulan itu. Tiba saat Chanyeol akan pulang, dan ia berbalik mematung di sisi pagar terjauh dari Seulgi. Tidak mau dilihat dan melihat gadis itu. Pegangan Yoongi pada gagang payung perlahan menguat, saat ia kemudian mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Isakan sedih Seulgi, yang berhasil menembus tebalnya dinding suara tumpahan hujan dan tiba di telinganya dengan kacau. Menyakiti hati Yoongi dengan pemahaman bahwa Seulgi sedang menangisi keras-keras luka yang ia buat.

 _Ia melukai Seulgi, si cerewet kesayangannya_ …

Tidak pernah ada hal yang berjalan dengan lancar untuk Yoongi, karena dia terus-terusan bertingkah egois dan kekanakan seperti ini.

Tidak bisa diterima. Tapi, Yoongi hanyalah pecundang tolol sejati yang cuma bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sepanjang waktu, padahal ada banyak hal lain paling benar yang bisa ia lakukan. Segera berbalik dan memeluk Seulgi misalnya. Mungkin Yoongi tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu.

 _Dia akan menebusnya dengan membuat Seulgi tersenyum lagi_.

.

.

.

 _Preview :_

" _Sini kugendong."_

" _Kau hanya boleh meminta padaku."_

" _Aku minta maaf."_

" _Seulgi-ya, aku akan menanyakannya lagi. Kau mau jadi pacarku?"_

.

.

.

A/N : Sebenarnya bukan begini TBC-nya, tapi karena panjang, jadi dibagi dua aja. Kkkk. Terima kasih atas kemunculan mendadak Christal Alice si penulis favorit pairing NamJin ane sebagai pembaca dan mereview tulisan sederhana ini, sukses bikin ane termotivasi full dan senyum-senyum bangga sendiri kkkk. Buat reviewers lain, ane sangat mengapresiasinya, _so, deeply thanks with lots of love. Keep waiting for this story till the end._


	5. Kenapa Hanya Kau?

_**Aku tidak akan bertingkah bodoh lagi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kau bertingkah aneh.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR**_

.

.

.

Min Yoongi tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah, karena Baek Seulgi terserang demam dan flu.

Gadis itu baru saja selesai diperiksa oleh dokter keluarga Baek, dan selama menunggu tadi Yoongi diomeli habis-habisan oleh Nyonya Min di ruang tengah.

"Coba saja semalam kau tidak membiarkan Seulgi pergi sendirian, dia tidak akan pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup! Sekarang dia harus melewatkan sekolahnya karena sakit. Kau benar-benar ceroboh, Yoongi-ya. Bagaimana kalau sudah begini? Kau harus membantunya belajar, kau mengerti?"

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah sambil mengangguk-angguk, karena semua ini memang akibat dari kesalahannya.

Yoongi segera masuk ke dalam kamar Seulgi, begitu dokter Nam yang tampan keluar dan meminta berbicara dengan ibunya. Seulgi masih terlelap memunggungi pintu, dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke leher. Suara dengkuran pelannya terdengar lucu dan manis.

Yoongi pernah sekali terserang demam, dan dia tahu rasanya benar-benar menyiksa. Panas dingin, dan kadang-kadang menggigil. Dia lagi-lagi merasa bersalah membayangkan Seulgi harus melalui semua itu, dan berjanji akan mengurusnya sampai benar-benar sembuh.

Membiarkan Seulgi beristirahat, Yoongi memilih memperhatikan sebentar beberapa foto Polaroid yang dijepit berderet dengan _wooden clip_ pada kabel lampu-lampu kecil yang melintang tiga susun di dinding atas meja belajar gadis itu.

Foto-foto yang Seulgi kumpulkan sejak ia masih SMP.

Ada foto pada hari upacara penerimaan siswa baru, perkemahan musim panas, upacara kelulusan, upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMA, festival musik _indie_ di jalanan Itaewon, piknik, festival sekolah, dan yang paling baru saat pergi menonton pertandingan _baseball_ bulan lalu.

Tampak di dalam foto itu, Seulgi dan Yoongi melakukan _selca_ dengan mata terpejam sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi mereka secara jelas. Yoongi tersenyum geli melihatnya. Mereka mengenakan jaket _baseball_ berwarna biru yang sama, dan Seulgi benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan dengan _beanie_ hitamnya.

Kesamaan yang ada pada setiap foto-foto yang lain, Seulgi tidak pernah sendiri. Dia selalu bersama Min Yoongi dan cowok itu jadi mengingat-ingat lagi sudah berapa lama tepatnya mereka tumbuh besar dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Benar. Tujuh belas tahun. Apa perasaan Yoongi akan membuat perbedaan? Hal yang baguskah? Atau itu malah akan memisahkannya dengan Seulgi seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang?

"Yoongi-ya…"

Lamunan Yoongi buyar oleh panggilan parau dan lemah yang nyaris tidak bisa ditangkap oleh telinganya itu, dan ia bergegas menghampiri Seulgi yang sudah berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Haus. Aku mau minum."

Yoongi merapikan helaian poni yang jatuh sedikit menutupi mata sayu Seulgi. "Tunggu, oke? Akan aku ambilkan."

Dengan setengah berlari, Yoongi bergegas ke dapur dan kembali dengan satu nampan berisi gelas dan teko air minum. Segera menuangkannya, dan membantu Seulgi duduk agar bisa meminumnya. Kalau bukan sedang sakit saat ini, Seulgi mungkin akan berdebar-debar dengan sorot penuh kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas di mata Yoongi.

Cowok itu membantu Seulgi berbaring kembali, lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Seulgi sebentar. Mengukur kadar panas tubuh gadis itu, lalu kening Yoongi sendiri berkerut saat ia menarik tangannya. Tingkat kekhawatiran Yoongi bahkan jauh lebih meningkat lagi sekarang.

"Panas sekali." Yoongi mengusap-usap kepala Seulgi lembut. "Kau butuh sesuatu yang lain?"

Seulgi menarik tangan Yoongi ke dalam selimut, memeluknya lalu memejamkan mata. "Jangan pergi. Aku mau tidur lagi."

"O-Oh… Baiklah." Yoongi duduk bersila di lantai sisi tempat tidur, menghela napas samar dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Seulgi melakukan apa saja yang dia mau saat ini.

"Jangan membenciku…" Bisik Seulgi.

Terlalu pelan, hingga Yoongi pikir gadis itu sedang bicara dengan dirinya sendiri, atau mungkin sudah terlelap dengan cepat dan sedang mengigau.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak bisa, Yoongi-ya."

Kali ini Yoongi lebih menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau tidak bisa. Asal, kau jangan membenciku. Jangan pergi. Aku tidak mau tidak ada Min Yoongi, hiks…"

Yoongi tersentak, saat melihat ada setetes air mata lolos dari sudut mata Baek Seulgi yang masih terus terpejam. Hatinya sedih, karena lagi-lagi gadis itu menangis karena dia. Bagaimana mungkin Seulgi bisa berpikir kalau Yoongi membencinya? Apa Yoongi sudah memperlakukan Seulgi seburuk itu?

Merasakan rangkulan Seulgi pada lengannya menguat, dengan hati-hati Yoongi menjulurkan satu tangannya yang lain untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Seulgi.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana…" Balas Yoongi sama berbisiknya, tapi tidak berharap bisa didengar oleh Seulgi.

Nyonya Min mundur tanpa menimbulkan suara, menutup pintu kamar Seulgi yang memang baru setengah dibukanya itu dan berbalik pergi dengan ganjalan kecil di dalam hatinya.

Dia harus bicara dengan putranya Yoongi nanti.

.

.

.

Baek Seulgi bukannya sudah sembuh total ketika dia mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya malam ini. Tidak. Walaupun dia sudah tidak pusing lagi, demamnya masih tinggi dan dokter Nam juga menyarankan agar gadis itu tetap beristirahat penuh saja dulu selama beberapa hari ke depan, sementara dia akan terus mengawasi perkembangan kesehatan Seulgi plus terus memberinya suntikan vitamin rutin sesuai kebutuhan.

Tapi, bukan Baek Seulgi namanya kalau tidak keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Dia lebih memikirkan isi alarm yang membangunkannya nyaris tengah malam ini, ketimbang melanjutkan tidur yang bisa makin meningkatkan kondisi fisiknya itu.

Mana bisa tidur, kalau tengah malam nanti adalah ulang tahun Nam Ji Ah? Seulgi tidak pernah melewatkan perayaannya satu kalipun, dan tidak akan pernah begitu. Apapun yang terjadi, selama dia masih hidup. Karena, Ji Ah adalah salah satu sahabat terbaiknya, dan Seulgi yakin gadis itu pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika posisi mereka ditukar.

Seulgi masih ingat jalan tikus yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dia lalui itu, sebuah terowongan rumput yang Yoongi buat untuk mereka ketika masih kecil, melewati kawat berduri yang sudah dilubangi menembus jalan raya di ujung blok—bukan karena terowongannya yang jauh, tapi halaman rumah Seulgi yang terlalu luas memenuhi nyaris satu blok. Asal sudah memakai segala macam pakaian hangat dari kepala ke kaki, Seulgi yakin dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Hei, penjahat."

"OH!" Seulgi berbalik dan jatuh terduduk di atas halaman rumputnya, jantungnya berdebar setengah mati karena terkejut dan berpikir bahwa tamatlah dia bahkan sebelum mencoba kabur, dan Nyonya Min pasti akan menghukumnya seminggu penuh.

Tapi, kekagetan Seulgi berubah menjadi kekesalan saat dilihatnya sosok pemilik desisan tajam tadi adalah Min Yoongi. Bersembunyi di bawah kegelapan bayangan pohon, lalu berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah-langkah lebar, membantu Seulgi berdiri dan membersihkan rok panjangnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" Omel Seulgi, sama berdesisnya agar tidak terdengar oleh Nyonya Min. "Bagaimana kalau tadi aku langsung tewas? Kau bukan ninja. Lain kali muncul saja seperti orang normal lainnya, dan sapa aku dengan benar."

"Berisik." Yoongi menjitak pelan kepala Seulgi, lalu merapatkan syalnya. "Jadi, kau sendiri bukan ninja?"

"Jangan ganggu aku." Seulgi mendorong Yoongi menjauh, dan berjalan menuju ke sudut halaman belakang dimana terowongan rumputnya berada. "Kalau Nyonya Min bertanya, kau cukup bilang saja tidak tahu."

Yoongi segera menyusul Seulgi, dan dengan cepat menarik tangan gadis itu. "Mau kemana?"

"Kau tidak usah ikut terlibat. Aku tidak mau kau dihukum."

"Tsk! Apa yang kepala kecilmu itu pikirkan? Kau masih sakit. Pikirmu kau bisa pergi kemana sendirian malam-malam begini?"

Seulgi dalam keadaan sehatpun, Yoongi sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Setengah jam lagi pesta perayaan ulang tahun Ji Ah." Gumam Seulgi. "Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Ji Ah."

Yoongi melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Seulgi, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah jendela kamar ibunya di lantai satu, yang sekarang tentu saja tampak gelap. Dengan enggan, dia kembali memperhatikan Seulgi.

"Kau harus pergi?"

Seulgi mengangguk.

"Tidak bisa besok?"

Seulgi menggeleng. "Dengar, kau tidak akan terlibat. _Kau tidak melihatku malam ini_."

"Bodoh." Gumam Yoongi, melewati Seulgi menuju ujung terowongan lebih dulu dan berjongkok untuk menyibak tirai jalinan rumputnya yang sudah merambat kelewat panjang. "Kau harus mendengarkan aku setelah ini."

Seulgi berlari menghampiri Yoongi dengan senyum lebarnya, berlutut di hadapan cowok itu dan memeluknya sepenuh hati.

 _Hangat sekali_.

Yoongi tertegun di tempat, dan terlalu takut untuk bereaksi.

 _Mungkin karena Seulgi masih demam_.

"Kau yang terbaik, Min Yoongi!"

"C-Cepatlah!" Yoongi membuang muka saat Seulgi melepaskannya. "Nanti kita ketahuan."

Dan mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari ujung terowongan di ujung blok, saat akhirnya melihat ada berkas cahaya lampu dari jendela kamar ibu Yoongi disusul suara sayup wanita itu yang mengomel menuju teras belakang.

"MIN YOONGI! BAEK SEULGI! KEMBALI KALIAN BERDUA"

"Gawat!"

"Kau bisa berlari, kan?" Seulgi menggenggam tangan Yoongi tanpa ragu. "Ayo!"

Lalu mereka berdua sudah berlari secepat kilat, bahkan sebelum Yoongi sempat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kekhawatirannya tertinggal jauh di belakang bersama dengan teriakan marah Nyonya Min sekali lagi, digantikan dengan perasaan baru yang menjalar memenuhi dadanya.

 _Hangat dan mendebarkan_.

Min Yoongi tidak tahu kalau berpacu dengan adrenalin bersama seseorang yang memegangnya bisa sangat semenarik ini.

Melihat Seulgi yang manis, tersenyum lebar, dan bercahaya ditimpa cahaya bulan bahkan jauh lebih menarik lagi.

.

.

.

Lampu di lantai satu rumah Ji Ah masih menyala seperti dugaan Seulgi, dan ia segera memencet bel tanpa ragu dengan senyum lebarnya yang masih tersungging.

Nam Ji Ah sendiri yang membukakan pintu, dan raut wajah muram gadis manis itu segera berubah menjadi sangat ceria saat melihat siapa tamu yang datang di rumahnya tengah malam begini. Ji Ah segera melompat ke pelukan Seulgi, menjerit tertahan sambil setengah berjingkrak-jingkrak senang—pada intinya, mencekik Seulgi dengan luapan kegembiraan.

"Kau datang! Kau benar-benar datang! Aku dan Eun Ji sudah siap merayakan ulang tahunku dengan air mata, Baek Seulgi!"

"K-Kau-bo-doh?" Seulgi berusaha bicara sambil melonggarkan rangkulan Ji Ah padanya. "Aku-tidak mungkin-uhuk-melewatkannya—YA! Lepaskan aku! Kau mau membunuhku?"

Ji Ah mundur, tertawa senang sambil lalu mencubiti pipi Seulgi. " _Mian_. Aku terlalu bahagia melihatmu sudah berusaha datang. Dimana lagi aku bisa dapat teman-teman sepertimu dan Eun Ji?"

"Tidak lucu kalau aku yang datang memberikan kejutan, lalu aku yang tewas karena terkejut. Lagipula, hanya kami yang mau bersahabat denganmu, jadi tidak mungkin salah satu dari kami tega mengacaukan hari terbaikmu ini."

Ji Ah tertawa lagi. "Ayo, masuk. Eun Ji sudah menunggu di dalam… Eh? Min Yoongi?"

"Cih." Yoongi berdesis masam.

Tidak lucu saja, kalau Nam Ji Ah baru menyadari kehadirannya yang sudah berdiri di belakang Seulgi sejak tadi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak bisa membiarkan istrimu pergi sendirian, kan? Kau pasti mengkhawatirkan dia. Tentu saja harus begitu! Dia, kan, istrimu!"

"Berisik!" Tukas Yoongi sebal. "Cepat masuk dan tiup lilinnya! Aku masih harus membawa Seulgi pulang dan siap untuk dipenggal oleh ibuku!"

"Dasar, menyebalkan dan tidak peka." Ji Ah menarik Seulgi masuk ke dalam rumah. "Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau menyukaimu, kecuali orang yang benar-benar bodoh."

"Kau bilang aku apa?"

"Ya!" Tegur Seulgi, mencubit pinggang Ji Ah.

 _Siapa yang benar-benar bodoh?_

"Huwaaaaa! Ayo, cepat duduk dan kita segera mulai." Eun Ji sudah menghambur dan menarik kedua sahabatnya itu ke sofa. "Jangan terlalu berisik, ya? Orang tua Ji Ah sedang tidur. Kita akan menyanyikan berapa lagu sebelum tiup lilin?"

Min Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas, dan ikut menyusul duduk di single sofa yang tersedia menghadap meja dimana kue ulang tahun dengan belasan lilin dan dekorasi lainnya berada.

Bahkan jika dia jadi orang jenius sekalipun, dia tidak akan pernah bisa memahami kenapa para gadis—khususnya tiga orang kelebihan energi di ruang tamu ini—bisa menjadi sangat berisik dan memusingkan.

 _Dasar, perempuan_. Setidaknya, mereka berisik saat sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang baik.

.

.

.

Baek Seulgi menguap.

Min Yoongi berhenti dan setengah membungkuk membelakangi Seulgi. Menyodorkan punggungnya.

"Apa?"

"Sini kugendong."

Lelah dan mengantuk, Seulgi dengan senang hati menempelkan dirinya pada punggung Yoongi seperti anak koala. Lagipula, punggung Yoongi terasa hangat, dan Seulgi bisa dengan nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya tanpa harus memikirkan apa-apa. Sebab, dia tidak harus melihat wajah Yoongi dan merasa malu.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Yoongi saat dia sudah kembali berjalan.

"Hm… Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

Seulgi menguap lagi. "Sudah menemaniku."

"Bukan hal besar."

"Tetap saja. Aku senang, karena kau tidak mau membiarkan aku sendirian."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. "Kau diam-diam minum alkohol belakangan ini? Bicaramu makin sering serius."

"Memangnya tidak boleh serius?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur tadi?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Kau tidak akan berhenti bertanya, kan?" Yoongi berdecak kesal. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Diam saja dan tidurlah. Perjalanan kita masih jauh. Kau jadi makin berat kalau bicara terus."

Seulgi balas berdecak kesal, tapi akhirnya dengan perasaan mendongkol dia memilih menuruti Yoongi dan memejamkan mata. Cukup lama, sampai Yoongi pikir Seulgi sudah benar-benar tertidur. Helaan napasnya sangat ringan, tenang, dan teratur.

Dalam keheningannya sendiri, Yoongi kembali memikirkan pertanyaan Seulgi tadi tentang kenapa dia belum bisa tidur. Mana bisa tidur, kalau tahu-tahu ada hal yang memang mengganggunya? Dunia Yoongi terlalu sempit kalau hanya berkutat pada Baek Seulgi saja, untuk tahu bahwa masih ada banyak hal besar lain di luar sana yang siap menyambut seiringnya waktu mereka bertambah dewasa.

Siapa yang bisa menebak masa depan? Kecuali hingga saat itu benar-benar tiba nanti.

 _Kau menyukai Baek Seulgi?_

Walaupun Yoongi senang karena hatinya tidak goyah, itu pertanyaan yang belum bisa Yoongi jawab langsung, apalagi sekarang dengan keraguan baru yang terus memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Hm?"

Yoongi berdecak kesal, karena dipikirnya dia bisa mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bicara tanpa benar-benar bisa didengarkan oleh Baek Seulgi. Yoongi memang tidak pernah bicara terlalu serius dengan Baek Seulgi, karena dia tidak begitu baik dalam melakukannya. Dia terlalu canggung dan pemalu, buruk dengan kata-kata, dan akan lebih baik kalau dia bicara jujur dalam beberapa hal untuk dirinya sendiri.

Setiap kata yang coba dia ungkapkan secara langsung pada Seulgi, selalu berakhir dengan ekspresi kemarahan yang sangat berbanding terbalik yang ujung-ujungnya pasti membuat mereka berdebat.

"Ada apa?"

Tapi, Yoongi bukannya tidak pernah berusaha mengubah hal itu.

Seperti sekarang, dia sudah menggantung semua kalimatnya di ujung lidah. Tinggal membuka mulut, semua kalimatnya yang telah tersusun rapi itu akan sampai pada Seulgi, dan gadis itu akan mengerti apa yang sudah dia pikirkan selama ini. Bahwa, Yoongi tidak membencinya, dan Yoongi akan berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Dia sudah menggantung kata 'aku minta maaf', 'aku akan menebusnya', hingga 'kau harus percaya padaku' itu di barisan paling awal dari semua niatannya itu.

 _Kau yakin dengan perasaanmu pada Baek Seulgi?_

"Tidak ada."

Walaupun, akhirnya malam ini dia gagal lagi.

Selalu, seperti itu. Hanya sebuah penyangkalan yang bisa Yoongi lakukan. Mungkin lain kali saja.

"Yoongi-ya…"

"Apa?"

"Kalau ini adalah hari terakhirmu di dunia, apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

"Kau mendoakanku mati?"

"Bodoh." Seulgi memukul bahu Yoongi pelan. "Berandai-andai saja. Aku akan mendengarkannya, tapi tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya. Maksudku, aku tidak akan mengejekmu atau apa."

Berandai-andai…

"Jangan dekat-dekat Park Chanyeol saja."

Baek Seulgi membuka mata. "Kau tidak punya hal lebih baik lain untuk dikatakan? Misalnya, agar aku jangan sampai jatuh sakit lagi."

"Tidak usah. Ibuku pasti akan menjagamu."

"Idiot."

Yoongi terkekeh pelan. Baek Seulgi manis sekali.

"Kenapa?"

 _Kenapa?_ Hari ini Yoongi banyak sekali dapat 'kenapa'.

"Kenapa tidak boleh dekat-dekat Park Chanyeol?"

Seperti pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya, Yoongi memikirkan hal itu dalam-dalam. Kalau mereka masih berandai-andai, Yoongi bisa bicara apa adanya tanpa perlu merasa terbebani, kan? Begitukah?

"Seulgi-ya…" Yoongi menghela napas lambat-lambat. "Egois, tidak? Kalau aku bilang kau harus bergantung padaku saja…"

Mata Seulgi melebar, tertegun dengan pertanyaan yang Yoongi ajukan untuknya. Pertanyaan yang mulai membuat jantungnya menggeliat tidak sabaran lagi. Dia memang ingin tahu kenapa Yoongi terlalu antipatif terhadap Park Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak berharap cowok kurus itu akan mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti ini secara terang-terangan.

"Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau hanya boleh meminta padaku." Sambung Yoongi lagi. "Cari aku, dan butuhkan aku saja."

"Min Yoongi…"

"Bahkan kalau suatu saat nanti aku harus pergi, tidak boleh ada orang lain yang jadi Min Yoongi kedua."

Debaran jantung Seulgi kacau, dan gadis itu berharap Yoongi tidak dapat merasakannya. Dia terlalu malu dan senang untuk bereaksi, dan dia takut jangan sampai kalau dia membuat satu gerakan kecil saja—selain bernapas—Min Yoongi yang manis itu akan mengabur dan berakhir sebagai khayalannya semata.

"Kau bilang tadi kita sedang berandai-andai, jadi rasanya hal menggelikan semacam itu yang paling bisa aku katakan."

 _Menguap sudah_.

Kalau adegan tadi adalah film, mungkin Seulgi akan mendengar suara pita kaset musik romantis yang rusak sekarang. Seulgi bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot berusaha mempertahankan momen langka itu, karena Yoongi sudah sukses membuyarkannya di detik berikut cowok itu membuka mulut. Idiot Min Yoongi…

Ah… Kadang-kadang, Seulgi ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri lalu menangis histeris saat dia harus menghadapi Min Yoongi yang seperti sekarang. Terlalu menguras hatinya.

PLETAK!

"YA! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Biar kau mati sungguhan!"

"Aku salah bicara?"

"Tidak! Lanjutkan saja! Bagus untuk kau dengar sendiri, bodoh!" Seulgi memilih kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi, dan memejamkan matanya dengan perasaan dongkol.

"Memangnya apa yang aku katakan?"

"Berisik!"

"Astaga…"

Baek Seulgi berpikir, mungkin dia benar-benar harus mencari Min Yoongi kedua sebagai tempat bergantung yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

Baek Seulgi sudah sembuh total dan kembali ke sekolah beberapa hari kemudian. Tentu saja Nam Ji Ah dan Jung Eun Ji kembali menyambut kemunculan sahabat mereka itu dengan kehebohan—yang lagi-lagi membuat Yoongi pusing dan harus menutup telinganya, dan Seulgi hanya bisa tersenyum masam saja karena selama beberapa hari berikutnya kedua makhluk kelebihan energi itu terus mengkhawatirkannya kalau-kalau Seulgi bisa jatuh sakit lagi.

Selebihnya, tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi selain rutinitas anak SMA biasa.

Kecuali hari ini, ketika bel tanda jam istirahat sudah berakhir dan Baek Seulgi bergegas mengemas bukunya untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan, gadis itu tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Moon Jae Hee di koridor dan jadilah mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke kelas bersama-sama.

Si manis sinis anggun itu masih sama menyebalkannya, walaupun kadang-kadang saja dan kadarnya sudah tidak setinggi dulu. Seulgi dengar Jae Hee sudah mau sesekali menjenguk ayahnya di penjara, dan dia mengambil kerja paruh waktu lain setiap hari sabtu di bioskop mulai minggu ini.

Selain saat Jae Hee sempat mengejar-ngejar Yoongi tempo hari, Seulgi tidak pernah lagi benar-benar bersinggungan dengan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik." Seulgi melirik Jae Hee sebentar. _Wajahnya membuat kesal saja_. "Terima kasih."

Mereka sudah meninggalkan gedung perpustakaan sekarang, dan menyusuri jalan setapak berbatu bulat pipih menuju gedung kelas dua.

"Aku bukan temanmu. Tidak usah bersikap sok baik."

Lihat?

Seulgi bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Jae Hee mengajaknya bicara, kalau dia tidak mau Seulgi tanggapi.

"Bagaimana dengan Min Yoongi?"

Oh, kecuali bahasannya akan mengarah kepada cowok yang mungkin masih Jae Hee sukai itu, tentu saja.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua.

"Kau tidak terdengar khawatir atau merasa bersalah."

Seulgi benar-benar melihat Jae Hee sekarang. "Karena?"

Jae Hee balas menatap Seulgi tajam. "Wah… Kau benar-benar luar biasa. Menyulitkan Min Yoongi, dan bisa tetap tampak santai."

"Aku menyulitkan Min Yoongi?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Atau kau sedang menipuku?"

Seulgi mendengus sebal. "Langsung saja, Moon Jae Hee."

Kedua gadis itu berhenti tidak jauh dari pintu kelas mereka, dan Jae Hee mengamati Seulgi sebentar sebelum akhirnya semuanya menjadi tampak jelas dan Jae Hee bisa menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang sempat terjadi disini.

"Begitu, ya…" Gumam Jae Hee pelan. "Min Yoongi tetap datang ke sekolah atas kemauannya sendiri. Benar-benar keras kepala."

"Kau bicara apa, sih? Aku tidak mengerti satu halpun."

Jae Hee beralih kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Seulgi yang tampak kesal dan tidak sabaran. "Mana bisa mengerti, kalau kau tidak cukup peduli? Min Yoongi juga demam tinggi selama beberapa—"

"Tunggu dulu," Potong Seulgi cepat. "Demam, katamu?"

"Ya." Jawab Jae Hee enggan. Kedua gadis itu sama-sama melirik sebentar ke arah pintu kelas mereka. "Dia selalu ke Ruang Kesehatan untuk istirahat selama jam makan siang. Kebetulan aku sedang bertugas disana minggu ini, jadi dia bicara padaku."

Lidah Seulgi terasa pahit saat dia menelan ludah.

Yoongi juga jatuh sakit, dan Seulgi tidak tahu sedikitpun? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Min Yoongi yang selalu menjaga dan merawatnya selama ini? Min Yoongi yang sesekali tertawa ketika menceritakan hal baru apa yang terjadi di sekolah setiap hari saat Seulgi minta.

Seulgi menggeleng pelan—melakukan penyangkalan diri.

Yoongi tidak menunjukkan apa-apa, dan cowok itu pasti tidak sakit.

Yoongi sudah berjanji akan memberitahu Seulgi apa saja.

 _Tapi Yoongi bohong_.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak cukup peduli." Ujar Jae Hee dengan yakin, saat mata Seulgi kembali fokus padanya. "Dia sakit sebab harus terkena hujan karena menjemputmu di bioskop, dan masih perlu meluangkan waktunya sepulang sekolah membuat catatan pelajaran untukmu setiap hari."

Mata Seulgi melebar.

Apa lagi itu? Yoongi bilang catatan itu dari Ji Ah dan Eun Ji…

"Lupakan saja. Toh, sudah lewat juga." Jae Hee berjalan lebih dulu menuju kelas mereka. "Ayo, masuk. Nanti kepala sekolah Kang menjadikan kita ikan asin di lapangan sekolah."

Seulgi menyusul Jae Hee, tapi sikap tubuhnya lebih mirip robot. Kepalanya mendadak penuh.

Saat duduk di kursinya, Seulgi bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apapun selain punggung Yoongi di depannya yang sedang sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku cetaknya.

 _Dia sakit, dan Seulgi tidak cukup peduli untuk tahu_.

Seulgi sudah terlalu terbiasa diperhatikan, sehingga dia lupa untuk balik memikirkan keadaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apakah mereka lelah, sedang sedih, atau bahagia. Mungkin Jae Hee benar, bahwa dia tidak cukup peduli.

Yoongi bisa merasakan tatapan Seulgi di belakangnya, dan ia segera berbalik. "Kenapa?"

"Oh?" Seulgi membuang muka. "E-eh… Aku mau pinjam penggaris."

Yoongi masih mengamati Seulgi, tapi gadis itu tidak kembali melihatnya dan malah tampak semakin gelisah. Kening Yoongi berkerut, tapi akhirnya dia mengambilkan juga benda yang memang sama sekali tidak Seulgi butuhkan itu.

.

.

.

"Ayo…"

Min Yoongi sudah selesai mengepak semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, dan segera berdiri sambil memakai ransel menghadap Seulgi yang masih tetap menunggu di tempat duduknya dalam diam.

Suasana kelas sudah lama sepi setelah bel pulang berbunyi, tapi Yoongi masih harus menyelesaikan sisa portofolio biologinya dulu sebelum nanti dia simpan di atas meja pak guru Kim saat mampir ke ruang guru.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, diamnya Seulgi kali ini cukup mengganggu apalagi gadis itu sampai kehilangan konsentrasi dan jadi tidak menanggapi Yoongi seperti sekarang.

"Seulgi-ya…"

"Oh?" Lamunan Seulgi akhirnya buyar, dan gadis itu tampak sedikit tergagap. "Sudah selesai?"

"Iya. Ayo, kita pulang sekarang."

"Itu…" Seulgi menatap Yoongi ragu. "Ada yang mau aku tanyakan."

Mau tidak mau, Yoongi jadi merasa was-was. "Apa?"

"Aku bicara dengan Moon Jae Hee di lorong tadi. Dia bilang kau demam pada saat aku juga terserang demam."

Yoongi meringis samar. Dia kesal kalau firasat buruk lebih sering jadi kenyataan.

"Hanya sedikit hangat." Elak Yoongi. "Itu saja, kan? Kita pulang—"

"Dia bilang kau datang menjemputku…" Sela Seulgi cepat. Nada suaranya lebih rendah lagi saat dia melanjutkan. "Malam itu. Di bioskop."

Argh, Yoongi benar-benar malas membahasnya sekarang. Sudah lama sekali berlalu, dan Seulgi hanya jadi membuat Yoongi teringat lagi tentang betapa bodohnya dia hari itu.

"Hanya sedikit kena hujan. Sudahlah, oke?"

"Malam itu…" Seulgi belum mau menyerah. Ada kesedihan dan kegelisahan di matanya kali ini. "Kau benar-benar datang?"

"Apa pentingnya itu sekarang?"

"Penting untukku, Min Yoongi!"

Kepala Yoongi dipenuhi kebingungan yang membuatnya frustasi sendiri.

 _Kau menyukai Baek Seulgi?_

Itu adalah pertanyaan dari ibunya pada pembicaraan mereka beberapa hari lalu, yang kembali muncul dalam pikiran Yoongi.

 _Kau serius dengan perasaanmu pada Baek Seulgi?_

Yoongi coba membalas tatapan Seulgi yang teguh, dan kali ini Yoongi kembali merasakan bahwa hatinya masih tidak goyah.

Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dan akan segera terjadi, dan Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapinya. Rasa sukanya untuk Baek Seulgi, bagaimana dia selalu jadi bisu saat mencoba untuk mengungkapkan itu, dan bagaimana Yoongi paham kalau Seulgi adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa dia jangkau. Kenapa perasaannya penting sekarang? Karena Seulgi sudah menyadarinya dan hal itu membuat Seulgi merasa tidak nyaman?

 _Kau yakin soal perasaanmu untuk Baek Seulgi? Kalian masih sangat muda untuk memahami hal-hal seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kau jalani saja dulu kedekatan kalian seperti biasa?_

"Kita pulang saja." Usul Yoongi kacau untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kenapa kau datang?"

 _Setelah kelulusan kalian nanti, kita tidak akan tinggal disini lagi, Yoongi-ya. Segala hal tentang Baek Seulgi akan segera diambil alih oleh pengacaranya, dan Baek Seulgi akan segera dikirim ke Amerika demi kelanjutan studinya_.

Untuk banyak alasan, dia memang benar-benar terikat dan menyukai Seulgi. Bagaimana saat nanti dia harus berpisah dari gadis itu? Kalau Yoongi mengatakannya sekarang, apa itu akan membuat perbedaan? Dalam artian yang baikkah? Atau malah sebaliknya?

"Kenapa aku hanya boleh membutuhkanmu?"

Bagaimana kalau Yoongi mau benar-benar mencobanya dan berjanji tidak akan menyangkal seperti pecundang lagi kali ini?

"Jangan benci padaku setelah ini."

Min Yoongi menahan satu punggung tangan Seulgi yang sedari tadi berada di atas meja, membungkuk dan detik berikutnya menempelkan bibirnya pada Seulgi. Membuat gadis itu tersentak dengan kedua mata melebar kaget, dan satu tangannya yang lain terkepal di atas pahanya sendiri.

Yoongi baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya, dan itu adalah hal pertama yang tidak pernah Seulgi pikirkan sama sekali.

 _Terlalu mendebarkan_.

Apa yang Yoongi pikirkan?

 _Dan… Terlalu manis_.

Seulgi perlahan memejamkan mata, dan menghirup aroma Yoongi dengan hati-hati.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

.

.

.

A/N : Holaaaaaaaaaa, Nyaris sebulan gak Update, sudah lupakah pada cerita ini? hiks hiks… Mianhe, soalnya Kesehatan sempat terganggu ditambah dengan segala macam jenis kesibukan laen dan Thanks God Finally Ane udah Sehat kembali lagi Wkkkkk. Makasih Yang Review Sebelumnya, pada Reader Kesayangan akyuuuh #Cipokbasah.

Kritik dan Saran buat FF Ini ditunggu lagi, Ne? Gak ada Preview Chapter Selanjutnya lagi, Karena Next Udah Ending Fufufufu…

Yang Request FF, Kalo gak ada halangan, Besok malam ane publish :D

Ciaoooooo #YoungForever #RM #BTS


End file.
